The Crystal Council
by Paraking
Summary: The Order has lost the war and the only four survivors have fled. Hunted day and night they are found and killed. Only one survives, Hermione Granger. She finds hope and is offered a choice. Remain in an eternal paradise or save another dimension's timeline from the same fate as her's. HermioneXharem yuri AU.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! My name is Paraking and this is my first ever fan fiction that will be published. I am currently still looking for a Beta to review the main chapters as I continue writing, if you are interested please let me know. I welcome all constructive criticisms and will ignore the haters and yes i do know the difference. All that being said please read and enjoy! Thats what your here for right?**

* * *

The Crystal Council

Prologue

War is disgusting and over eight years of fighting makes it worse. We lost the battle of Hogwarts all those years ago and it crippled the Order of the Phoenix. There was no time to grieve as we regrouped at Grimmauld place there were ten of us and a traitor was waiting for his moment to spring his trap. Only four of the Order managed to escape that fateful day Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and myself Hermione Granger. We ran at first fleeing in different directions, though we did reunite and began hitting Voldemort's Death Eaters with guerilla tactics. However, it didn't really matter as his influence grew so did his oppressive regime spreading through magical and muggle England and we were forced to run to mainland Europe. The French resisted at first, but the seed of corruption had been planted long ago and it took only six months for Voldemort's influence to spread throughout France. Now we are hiding in an abandoned bunker on the south-west coast of France hoping against hope that the Death Eaters don't find us.

 **Its been one week since we found this place. Been even longer since any of us have rested or eaten properly.** Hermione sighed as she stared at the grime encrusted mirror in the bathroom of the bunker. She looked older than she really was having cut her hair short after a run in with Bellatrix. Chocolate eyes tinted with black from the darkness she had been fighting for too long. Her tanned skin taunt against her face and her ragged clothes hanging from her body. **If we don't find food soon the Death Eater won't have to kill us.**

She was brought out of her thoughts by a banging on the door.

"Are you alright in there Hermione?'

It was Ginny "Ya I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute!"

"Alright don't keep us waiting too long."

Hermione sighed again before washing her face and opening the door to the main area of the bunker. The bunker had only three rooms a bathroom, a barracks with beds for six and the main planning room with a table in the middle with a map of France pinned to the wood. Standing around the table was the last remnants of the Order of the Phoenix.

Looking at the three of her friends she realized that this war had worn each of them down to the breaking point. Ginny's eyes had sunken back into their sockets from lack of sleep, Luna's once pristine hair had dark streaks of dirt and grime, and Neville was suffering the worst from the lack of food having lost most of his mass while they had been forced to run from place to place by the Death Eaters.

The three of them smiled at her as she joined them at the table. Hermione cleared her throat "Alright what do we know about the recent muggle killings?"

Neville was the first to respond "We know it's the Death Eaters probably trying to draw us out of hiding"

"Alright, do we know whose leading them?" Hermione asked

This time Ginny answered "It can't be Snape or one of the Malfoys the MO is too brutal, so it has to be Bellatrix.

Hermione had long since gotten over the fear od the black witch and now felt only hate when her name was mentioned. Her scar itched whenever she though of the evil woman but never mentioned it to anyone.

"Do we know how many Death Eaters are in the area" Hermione asked hoping that the number wouldn't be too high.

"From what we've seen roughly one hundred spread throughout local towns and the countryside." Neville responded.

Just as Hermione was about to respond a loud bang resounded through the area and as the four turned to look outside the saw a Death Eater wearing his mask with a tuft of red hair peeking out from the top of the mask. Hermione's blood boiled in her ears as her companions dragged her out the back door. The sound of other Death Eaters apparating to the location snapped her out of her blood haze as she turned and ran into the nearby forest. The Death Eaters didn't waste a second and followed the Order into the woods.

"Fuck! I can't fucking believe it they found us already!" Ginny screamed as they ran through the woods.

Hermione couldn't agree more and the fact that he had been the one to find them angered her even more.

"Just focus on getting out of here split up if you have too we'll find a way to meet back up later! Just stay alive!" Hermione yelled at her friends.

The chase continued as the four ran as fast as their weak bodies would let them when Neville's foot caught a root and he fell hitting his head on a nearby tree and passing out.

"Neville no!" screamed Luna as she ran back to his side hoping she could wake him before they got caught but it was to no avail.

"Luna run!" screamed Hermione as she passed them both.

Luan shook her head and told the last two members of the Order to save themselves and she pulled two bottles of poison from her pockets. She poured one into Neville's mouth and then drinking the other herself.

Hermione had stopped and stared in horror at what had just transpired before Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her from the scene.

"We have to keep going Hermione if we don't then everything they believed in will die too. Now run!" Ginny cried out.

The two turn and continued running through the trees followed shortly by the thumping of boots and the madness of Lestrange echoing after them. Eventually the two broke through the tree line and finding themselves in a clearing that ended with a steep cliff face. Ginny knew that only one of the two of them could escape the other would have to hold off the Death Eaters.

"Hermione… thanks and I hope one day you forgive me for this." Ginny whispered before casting the featherweight charm of Hermione and pushing her off the cliff.

"Ginny? What are you talking abooOOOOOOUUUUUUT!?" Hermione screamed as she began falling.

Hermione was terrified but watched as Ginny turned and vanished from the cliff. Then she heard the first spell and saw the flashing lights before she turned to see the ground racing to meet her and cast "Arresto Momentum!" slowing her fall just as the sand came into view. Her decent slowed she landed softly in the sand both spells wearing off. She was in shock, in less than ten minutes she had lost the only support she had left, she had failed the Order, and the rebellion would die with her. There would be others she knew this but in the current moment hope had fled before the might of the Death Eaters. When she heard Bellatrix's vile laugh she woke from her stupor and though the mist made it hard to see she started running south. She ran along the rock face hoping to find a cave or alcove in the rock. Hermione knew Bellatrix would give chase she always did enjoy a hunt and so Hermione ran hoping against hope that fate might save her life once more. She saw it in the mist a purple flash near the rocks ahead approaching it quickly she found the cave she had been praying for. She entered the cave and blasted the rock ceiling above her hope the collapse would make Bellatrix think she had been forced to move on. Taking a deep breath Hermione muttered "Lumos" and began moving further into the cave. Despite how tired and hungry she was her feet kept moving forward pulling her deeper into the cave. It felt like something powerful was calling her deeper into the cave she tried to focus hoping to sense what was deeper in the cave but to no avail. After what felt like hours of walk she found the back of the cave and found a door set in solid stone. The door seemed almost ethereal and shifted in and out of the current reality, however when she reached out to open it the door solidified. She pulled the door open slowly concerned with what might be on the other side and whispered "Nox". The door revealed a golden hallway that shimmered with light.

"Where am I?' Hermione wondered aloud

As she moved further into the hallway her perception of the room changed from a hallway to an endless chamber that seemed was filled with golden pillars, as she turned she noticed the door beginning to close and the lack of anything attached to the door no wall on more endless pillars. When the door reached halfway shut it slammed closed and Hermione flinched at the noise and decided to try exploring the visibly infinite room

 **I shouldn't be here.** Hermione thought. **Yet why do I have this feeling that makes me think that salvation lies within this room. I should still be in shock the Order is gone, my friends are dead and hope not far behind. I should be mourning them right now, but I feel calm and at peace. Why? What is this place and what is making me so calm?**

A loud noise jarred Hermione from her thoughts as she turned and saw the door reopen and the witch of her nightmares enter the room. Hermione moved quickly to one of the nearby pillars hoping to hide from the witch. However, as she moved the pillar moved as well prevent her from getting anywhere near it. Instead she turned and ran as fast as she could away from the other witch. Though she felt no fear she continued to run and was bale to put some distance between herself and Bellatrix right until she heard the spell.

"Crucio!"

Hermione screamed as the spell hit her in the back and she fell to the floor, no she realized that she had not fallen to the floor but through it altogether. She was also surprised by the lack of pain coursing through her body as the cruciatus curse was known to be quite painful when wielded properly. The more she thought about it the clearer it became that magic was useless or weakened greatly. The new room she had fallen into was different than the endless hallway, the room had walls, ceiling, and floor all solid and definite. Hermione quickly climbed to her feet and looked around and found the rooms only feature. A large gold egg sat in the middle of the room set in a pedestal. Intrigued she moved towards it slowly.

"You'll never escape me muddy."

Hermione froze and turned quickly only to find Bellatrix's wand pointed at her head. It happened then deep within her soul and for the first time in this strange place she felt something other than an overwhelming calm. Hermione felt an unbridled rage start as a small flickering flame before growing into a burning wildfire. The room as if responding to her rage began to grow warmer and with a force neither witch had felt before, throwing them to opposite sides of the room. Both hitting their respective walls rather hard though that did little to calm the rage with Hermione as she was on her feet and halfway across the room before Bellatrix had recovered from the crash. Hermione lunged at Bellatrix landing atop her and began pummeling the older witch with every ounce of strength she had left in her body. When just as before a powerful force separated the two, though this time Hermione was unable to pull herself back up her rage having been snuffed out like a candle. She could she Bellatrix get up and start moving towards her. A mixture of fear and hatred flowed through Hermione and as if sensing her emotions Bellatrix smiled ready for the kill. However just as she got into striking distance a wall of crystal shot up out of the ground sealing the two away from each other. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief before getting to her feet and looking at Bellatrix and realized she had stopped moving entirely and that a soft glow was coming from the wall behind her. She turned and saw a glowing doorway in the wall and the same feeling from before beckoning her to enter and so pulled by an other worldly power Hermione stepped into the doorway.


	2. Chapter 1

The Crystal Council

Chapter 1

The Dragon Lost in Space and Time.

Hermione was in shock for the second time that day she had no idea where she was, and her mind was in overdrive trying to figure out why she had been called here. The area was filled with a pure gold mist accented with a light purple throughout.

 **This is what magic must look like in its purest form** thought Hermione.

She took a small tentative step forward no longer certain to what was happened as the feeling of being called had vanished. She noticed immediately that the step took more energy than it should have.

 **The magic makes it hard to physically move here.** Hermione frowned and wondered. **How far will I be able to make it before I can't move anymore?**

Hermione failed to notice that the doorway had shut behind her as she began pushing through the mist. She did notice one aspect of the mist that was interesting. **Its avoiding me, the mist is not actually coming in contact with me physically, maybe that's why its so hard to move through it? If the mist is pure magic, then maybe it requires magic to move through it!** Hermione grinned having figured out the secret of the mist and began pushing her magic around her but fell quickly when she felt the sheer force that the mist exerted on her magical core.

"Ow" whispered Hermione as she lay on what she assumed was the ground as her magical core was crushed and destroyed or cramping in the worst possible way.

"Hello" said an unknown voice "Are you okay?'

Hermione only shook her head before realizing that someone or something was speaking to her sending her into a mental panic.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Hermione asked terrified of what might be able to survive in the mist.

"Please calm down you're causing fluctuations in the mist. I will explain everything after I heal your core." The voice said

Hermione tried to calm herself down as she did the pain began to ease and she could feel her energy return if only at a trickle.

"There I've done all I can to heal your magical core but I'm afraid the collapse will permanently cripple your magical strength and eventually kill you." Said the ethereal voice. "My name is Viskara and I suppose you could call me the keeper of this place."

Now with the pain gone Hermione could look up and saw with her own eyes a man about the same age as her with blue eyes, brown hair, pale skin and average physical stature. He looked completely normal, but Hermione could sense the power radiating from his presence.

"Who are you? What are you? How can you move? Where am I? Hermione rattled off as quickly as she could more questions entering her mind every second until a chuckle broke her train of thought.

"I'm not surprised to see you haven't lost your curiosity through your time in dimension 6008B. I have already told you my name is Viskara and I am a dragon stuck it this hell."

Hermione blinked several times wondering if it was her ears or her eyes that were playing tricks on her.

"How can you be a dragon you look human?" Hermione asked.

"Magic duh." Replied Viskara "I have been here for as long as I can remember though time takes a different… perspective in this place."

"Which is where exactly?" asked Hermione

"That's a little harder to answer first we should probably find someplace for you to sit that isn't the floor," He replied stretching out his hand.

Hermione still sore from expelling her magical core took his hand and was pulled to her feet and as she was pulled up, she blinked and found herself next to a sofa and coffee table.

"How did we get here?" she asked

"This place bends the rules of time and space to allow near instantaneous travel and as for the furniture it was dropped here from another dimension." Answered Viskara.

"How many other dimensions are there?" asked Hermione

"To be honest I'm not sure though if I had to guess I would say an infinite amount." He replied

"Why?" she asked

"Because every world is different in some way no matter how small or how large the difference is. The multiverse is much like looking from a tree from a top-down perspective with a single origin point that then branches off in multiple directions."

"But that means that…" Hermione started as she realized what he was saying.

"Yes, it means that there are universes where you win the war and others where you don't even exist. Every possibility can and does exist in the multiverse though they all stem from universe 000 the very first universe." He interrupted suddenly

Hermione was stunned. She had no idea how to process what she had just heard. She shook her head before stating. "That doesn't explain where I am now though."

"Good point lets see what's the best way… Ah! I know imagine for me planet Earth in a pure void." He said

"Ok." Replied Hermione.

"Now surround that Earth with other Earths keeping them as close as possible without touching. Now That space in-between each Earth is where we are now." He said

"So, we are in a void world?" she asked

"No, it is more like a liquid wall that flows between dimensions keeping them sperate from each other and preventing people from one dimension from crossing into another." He replied.

"Is that what happened to me?" she asked

"I have no idea to be honest. Were you trying to cross over into another dimension?" He asked

"No. It was more like something was calling me here." she responded

"Hmm… that is strange why would you feel drawn this place" he said

Viskara began walking back and forth in deep thought. Hermione was sitting on a rather comfortable sofa chair just as deep in thought. Viskara was pulled out of his head by a sudden idea and reached into the mist and pulled a red cord of magic from it and yanked hard enough to break it. Hermione still deep in thought was oblivious to Viskara's actions as he continued to pull and break some magic cords and tying others together. After a few minutes Hermione finally pulled herself from her thoughts and was about to ask a question when she looked up and saw what Viskara had been doing.

"What is that?" Hermione inquired

"This is a thread of destiny or cord of fate or however you want to put it. This thread is also a open door to your future. However, it is not yet ready, and I need you to tell a bit about your past so that I can adjust the thread accordingly." Viskara replied.

Hermione was curious and cautious. She knew what having a destiny meant and how it could all go horribly wrong in a matter of seconds. It was sudden the flashback and very painful as she found herself back at the battle of Hogwarts watching as her best friend was killed by the other. She relived the moment as he turned to look at her eyes blazing with desire for power and lust. She was frozen with fear until a member of the order grabbed her and apparated away. She was pulled from her flashback just as quickly taking a gasp of air as her blood pounded in her ears. She looked up from her hands straight into Viskara's eyes and saw something akin to pity combined with determination.

"What do you want to know?" She asked

"Start at the beginning, your first year at Hogwarts what happened." He replied.

"Okay though nothing out of the ordinary happened until my fourth." said Hermione.

"Really? You never heard of the Philosophers stone or had to deal with a Basilisk or help a convict escape from a corrupt Ministry? He asked as he pulled a few more strings from the gold clouds.

"No but during out forth year a tournament was held, and Harry was chosen to participate despite not being of age." She responded.

"What happened at the end of the tournament?" Viskara asked.

"Harry was almost killed by Voldemort. He survived but he received a massive scar across his chest." Hermione replied

Interesting. Did Harry have any previous scars that you noticed before the end of your forth year? He asked

"No, he had no other visible scars that I was aware of but maybe his parents…" She answered

"Wait wait wait, Harry's parents were alive during his time at Hogwarts?! Viskara exclaimed

"Yes, they didn't die until the battle of Hogwarts in our last year." Replied a glaring Hermione.

"I see. Still at least Harry had his parents in your universe hopefully he had a good childhood." Viskara contemplated

"What are you talking about?" inquired Hermione.

"In the original universe Harry lost his parents to Voldemort as a baby and was given the title of Chosen One." Viskara replied.

Hermione was shocked the original Harry never knew his parents and more over survived an encounter with the Dark Lord. Everyone else she had seen stand up to the Dark Lord had died and yet in another world Harry had not only lived but managed to kill the Dark Lord. Tears began to fill Hermione's eyes. In a different world they had managed to win, it was all too much for her and she couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her face. She cried as she remembered her friends who had fought and died to protect peace and freedom in the wizarding world and the idea that in another world they had succeeded where she had failed. Viskara was quietly letting Hermione get her feelings out properly. As time passed Hermione calmed down and with her emotions drained her brain began running again. Hermione looked up and with a cracked voiced asked.

"What happens now?"

"That depends on what you choose to do next." Viskara answered.

"You have three options first you can return to your own dimension and in doing so you would die. Second you could remain here, and I could teach you magic and the secrets of this place. Finally, you could take this thread and go to a new universe where you get a second chance to stop or win the war." Explained Viskara.

"Why would going back to my own universe kill me?' Hermione asked

"As I mentioned before your magical core was damaged during your trip here. My magic is the only thing keeping it from collapsing and you dying as a result. If you leave my presence without the proper safeguards you would die instantly." Viskara answered.

Hermione fell into a thoughtful silence. _I won't go back and just die, but I also don't want to stay here forever. The only question I have is…_

"Will I truly be able to change the outcome of the war in this new world?" Hermione asked

"Yes, for you this is a new story with new opportunities and new power to obtain." Viskara replied.

Hermione sighed "Then I'm going to need that thread you've made for me."

"All you need to do is pull the tread as hard as you can and it'll be like falling asleep, though waking up won't be as pleasant so be prepared." Viskara replied.

"Right, Thanks" Hermione replied as she took the thread out of his hands. It felt lighter than air and yet stronger than any physical magically enchanted bond she could think of. The thread began to weave its way around her arm it was cool to the touch and felt like silk. Taking a deep breath she clenched her hand around the thread and pulled hard. No soon had she pulled the world around her went dark and she felt herself falling.

* * *

AN: This took longer than i thought it would. a lot longer but its done now. The next chapter will be shorter and hopefully out sooner.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any property intellectual or otherwise of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

The Crystal Council

Chapter 2

The Prophecy

Dumbledore heaved a great sigh; the war was over Tom had failed to bring his vision of a pure-blooded magical world. There were casualties of course the Longbottoms would never be the same after the torture they endured. The Potters had survived their encounter with the Tom if only barely as both were in the IC at St. Mungo. What had surprised him most was what had happened when Tom attacked the Potter's child the spell rebounded and killed him and severely injured both is parents. The Daily Prophet had gone mad with the news that Tom had died and as such the entire wizarding world knew of Tom's downfall at the hands of a child. Just as Dumbledore was about to follow his train of thought further down the rabbit hole it was interrupted by the elevator announcing his stop and reminding him there was a reason, he was at the Ministry today. Death Eaters had been caught and awaited punishment and a meeting was being held to see what would become of them. While he hoped many would be given the Dementor's kiss he would continue to act as the moral compass the wizarding world saw him as and push for them to be imprisoned and not killed. Dumbledore stepped out of the elevator followed closely by his company that for some reason the minister requested accompany him, Sybill Trelawney. Dumbledore was only too aware why she was to join in on the proceedings today the minister Bagnold was trying to discern more about the prophecy and if it had truly been fulfilled. The two walked swiftly down the halls before arriving at the auditorium sized room already half full of ministry workers and their assistants. Dumbledore and Trelawney found seat about half way up the far wall and wait for roughly five minuets before the minister Millicent Bagnold walked in and took up her place at the center of the room.

After clearing her throat she pointed her wand at her neck and spoke loudly "Attention everyone it's time to convene this meeting about the fate of the captured Death Eaters." She looked around the room before continuing "Three were captured and all are charged with the torture of the Longbottoms, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Bartemius Crouch Junior." Bagnold paused again before continuing "We are here today to find a suitable punishment for these three individuals, there are two argument that we will be discussing. First, we have Bartemius Crouch Sr. who seeks the execution of the accused. Secondly, we have Albus Dumbledore who seeks the imprisonment of the accused. Both will give their opening statements and then we will proceed with arguments for and against both side and end with a vote. Mr. Crouch will begin." Bagnold finished.

Crouch Sr. stood and cleared his throat "Thank you for the introduction Minister. I believe the actions of the Death Eater reflects on all wizards and witches as such we must show the other magical communities that we will not tolerate such actions and punish those that do to the fullest extent possible, execution. While I know it seems extreme the harder, we come done on those we capture the less likely reemerge at a later time following a new Dark Lord. Therefore, I ask that you all seriously consider executing criminal who would kill you and your children without hesitation, thank you." Crouch took his seat as a light round of applause took place.

"Thank you, Mr. Crouch. Now let us hear from his opposition Albus Dumbledore." Bagnold said.

Dumbledore took a deep breath before standing and began speaking "Thank you Minister Bagnold. As Mr. Crouch has pointed out the Death Eater have killed and would most likely kill again. However, we cannot let fear rule us we must rise above revenge and seek the imprisonment of these criminals. Not only will we show the wizarding world we are better than the worst of us they might be able to share information on the other Death Eaters still in hiding.' Dumbledore gave a small bow as he finished before sitting down.

Bagnold stood once more "Thank you Professor Dumbledore. At this point we will begin full debates from each side from others in the room. Let try to keep it civil people."

Three hours later the meeting was finally adjourned, and Dumbledore was exhausted. The vote had been cast in favor of imprisonment. The room had emptied quickly after the vote not even the Minister had stayed behind. It was just him and Trelawney who was now sleeping on the desk. As Dumbledore reached down to wake her, she shot upright eyes rolled back and only the whites visible. Dumbledore stumbled back in surprise and looked around he was alone and with a trance state Trelawney. A deep voice suddenly began echoing though the chamber and commanded Dumbledore's attention.

" _A child reborn lost in space-time, a bloodline born of the First and the Fae. The child will herald a new age, Light and Dark brought together a new power awoken. A beast of crystal its power immeasurable, a gift to the Queen. Four knights and lovers chosen. The First, with will of fire and strength of heart. The Second, with the serenity of the moon with kindness and perception. The Third, power with grace and poise carried of wings of flames. The Fourth, the right hand of Darkness, black as night turned to dawn. The child will banish the Kings of Light and Darkness and destroy their thrones and from the ashes a New Kingdom shall rise."_

Dumbledore was frozen in terror another child and another prophecy and this one seemed more dangerous to himself. First things first he had to get Sybill back to Hogwarts and call a meeting of the most important Order members. He grabbed the now unconscious Sybill by the arm and pulled her over his shoulder and began moving to the elevator unaware of two others who had also heard the prophecy. Lucius Malfoy whom had been waiting outside the door to speak with Dumbledore and had left after hearing the prophecy. Klobtes a young goblin working for Gringotts and is currently hiding under one of the desks within the room still waiting to leave.

Dumbledore was now sitting at the table in the Grimmauld Place kitchen with three other members of the Order. Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape the four were now trying to decipher the new prophecy. Dumbledore was terrified of this new child know that whoever it was posed a threat not only to him and his plans but to any Tom might have put in place before falling to the Potter's child.

"Can we assume the child to be female? The prophecy does mention a queen." noted Minerva

"I would think so as the knight would have to have someone to protect. Though I am concerned about these knights they sound similar to the four horsemen of the apocalypse particularly the Forth knight." Replied Alastor

"The Fourth knight sounds like Bellatrix Black and the Kings and Light and Darkness are Albus and Voldemort respectively. That means we know three of the players in the game but too many others are out of place we'll have to be careful." said Snape

"We must find this child and if we cannot turn them, we must kill them." Dumbledore said quietly "If they refuse the Light or fall to the Dark, they must die."

"That seems a bit harsh Albus. Do we really have to go that far over a prophecy?" asked Minerva

"Yes." answered Dumbledore

The others were silent, all staring at the wall or the table, deep in their own thoughts.

"That's enough for tonight. We should all head home and speak of this to no one under any circumstance. Is that understood?" asked Dumbledore

They all gave a silent solemn nod before leaving the room one by one.

* * *

Lucius was happy, very happy as he returned to Malfoy Manor. This new prophecy would throw a wrench in the Dark Lords plans but if they could turn this new child to the Dark it would guarantee victory. However, with the Dark Lord out of the picture there was only one person to tell Bellatrix Black. Lucius quickly walked up the pathway and into the manor navigating quickly to Bellatrix's room. He knocked sharply on the door and waited for the "Come in." before entering the room.

"What is it Lucius? I'm busy." Bellatrix growled

"Well unless you've found a way to bring back the Dark Lord, you might want to hear the new prophecy that involves him and Dumbledore." Replied Lucius

"What prophecy and when did you learn about it." asked Bellatrix

"Trelawney had an episode after the meeting and I'm sure Dumbledore is just terrified that someone else may have heard the woman." Asserted Lucius

"Someone like you Lucius? What did the woman say? What was the prophecy?" demanded Bellatrix

Lucius shook his head and relayed the prophecy to Bellatrix. Her brow furrowed as she fell into her mind.

"I don't like this." Said Bellatrix suddenly "There are too many unknowns and our Lord's plans are in jeopardy once more." She continued "Tell no one of this prophecy Lucius not the others and not my sister. That is a direct order." She commanded

"As you will it Bellatrix, I shall tell no one. Though I am curious what happened to the others who weren't captured? asked Lucius

"I've ordered them into hiding to wait until the Dark Lord returns." Bellatrix replied

"And what of yourself, what will you do while we wait for our Lord's return." asked Lucius

"I will go underground use Polyjuice potion maybe sneak into Hogwarts as a teacher or in Hogsmeade as a shopkeeper." replied Bellatrix

"What of your Dark Mark how will you hide that?" inquired Lucius

"The same way Snape hides his magic, makeup, and long sleeves." Laughed Bellatrix "Don't worry about me I'll be careful."

Lucius sorted "It's not you I'm worried about. When will you be leaving? He asked

"I'll be leaving as soon as I say goodbye to Narcissa. After that you won't see me again till the second rising." Replied Bellatrix "and remember tell no one of anything that has happened tonight."

Without another word Bellatrix walked out of her room and down the hall. Lucius looked down the hall, silently dreading the day Bellatrix would return to his home.

* * *

Klobtes was terrified and after hiding under his particular desk for roughly an hour before peaking his head over the top and running out of the room and out of the Ministry. Ten minutes later he was back in Gringotts and headed straight to the head goblin's office and began banging on the door. He burst into the office of his manager Hylboirm.

"What's the meaning of this Klobtes? First, you're late and now you barge into my office! What's going on?!" demanded Hylboirm

"I'm sorry sir, but I have big new real big news." huffed Klobtes

"What are you talking about? asked Hylboirm

"There's a new prophecy sir and you need to hear it." answered Klobtes. He recited the prophecy and as he did so Hylboirm's eyes widened.

"Klobtes don't say another word and follow me." Hylboirm stated

Hylboirm motioned to Klobtes and lead him to a door near the back of his office and into a rather empty room containing a large metal door and a small button. Hylboirm pushed the button and the door open with a rusty scream reveling a small elevator enough for two adult humans to fit in, both goblins stepped into the elevator and the door closed. The elevator screed and began moving downwards.

"Klobtes what I am about to show you is ancient and existed before even Hogwarts was built. You must never share this secret with anyone under any circumstance ever as doing so will end your life." Hylboirm stated "in the lore of the magical world exist two beings the First was the founder and explorer of human magic and the second mastered natural magic and became Queen of all magical creatures. These two often came into conflict and as such the tow fought relentlessly to progress their own ideas of magic. However, it is said at the end of their lives they made a truce and conceived a child together. The child was given to muggles to be raised and cared for and the two came here to set up vaults. This was before Gringotts existed of course and as such we only watch over them with the knowledge that one day the combined bloodline of these two legends will one day appear again." Finished Hylboirm

The elevator came to a stop and the goblins stepped out into a dark corridor. Small lights floated near the walls as they made their way down the tunnel. Eventually they emerged into a small cavern where to massive twenty-foot-tall doors stood on either side. The first door was blue with a golden trim and encrusted with sapphires, rubies, and emeralds. The second door was a royal purple with black and pink designs that resembled roots and wings, encrusted with opal, diamonds, and amethysts.

"Behind these doors lay secrets we may never know or unlock." Said Hylboirm

"Sir why show me this? Why tell me this? What's the point?" asked Klobtes

"Because change is coming Klobtes and we must be ready. However, until the child arrives here all we can do is wait." Responded Hylboirm

* * *

So i lied a little when i said this would be a shorter chapter and it's the longest one I've published yet. However i did get it out quickly and that makes me happy. Unfortunately the next chapter might take some time as i have school, work, and life to deal with for the next couple of weeks. I also wish to respond to some of the reviews so here that goes.

MidnightWriterPhilosopher: I'm glad you like my explanation of the multiverse. I'e had an interest in physics for a long time and I have spent time trying to understand the laws that govern out universe and how those laws might change in a different universe.

moewe93: I'm happy you found it interesting. Hopefully i'll be able to keep you intrigued long enough the get the the end of this story.

sarronxo: I pretty sure i made Viskara up in my own head but i checked to make sure and couldn't find anything. Beyond that i hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any related properties.

* * *

The Crystal Council  
Chapter 3

A New World

Hermione awoke slowly, wherever she was it was dark and the last thing she could recall was falling. An instant later her body went into high alert mode and she quickly jumped out of the bed. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and she looked around the room. It was sparse containing two bed and side tables there was also a dresser under the single window. The only door was opposite the window. She could see the body of another human and by the size it was a child. Coming to the realization that she was in no immediate danger she began to relax and fell quietly back onto the bed. Hermione let lose a quiet sigh, she was in a world she knew nothing about. Where was she? What had happened? Who was she? Suddenly Hermione heard a voice in her head.

" _Hello, can you hear me Hermione?"_ projected the voice

"Viskara is that you? How can I hear you? Where are you? Whispered Hermione

" _Think don't speak. I'm communicating with you via a shard of my body I implanted before you left. However, none of that is important because you are about to undergo dimension transfer sickness and you need to be ready. Are you laying down or sitting?"_ Viskara asked

" _Yes, I'm in bed what's going to happen?"_ asked Hermione.

" _Right now, you have two minds in one body and that can't happen. Each mind has its own memories and ideas and they conflict with each other."_ Replied Viskara

" _Wait I'm going to kill the other me or is she going to kill me?"_ demanded Hermione

" _Neither since your mind is older and stronger it is considered the dominate mind and will assimilate the younger Hermione's mind and from that you will attain all her memories and knowledge and make it easier for you to exist in this world. The process of assimilation is rather painful and will last roughly a day and for the rest of the week it'll feel as if you have a bad cold."_ Warned Viskara

" _How bad will this be?"_ asked Hermione

" _Ever had a migraine?"_ asked Viskara

" _Once a long time ago."_ Answered Hermione

" _Well then I would suggest you prepare for the worst twenty-four hours of your life."_ Replied Viskara

Hermione was about to respond when a sudden unbearable pain tore through her brain and ripped a scream from her throat. She felt as if her whole body was on fire while being electrocuted and frozen as the same time. Her soul was just as tormented and felt as if was being shredded by a massive number of blades. Her brain was getting the worst of the pain as if billions of poisoned needles were being pushed slowly through her skull and into her brain. Hermione had tear running down her face as her body convulsed in the bed as her screams tore through the building awaking every occupant. The first person at Hermione's side was her unknown roommate who was terrified and feared for Hermione's life. The door burst open and a young woman in her early twenties and rushed to Hermione's side.

"What happened Amelia? What is wrong with Hermione?" asked the older woman

"I don't know Ms. Leighton. I was sleeping when Hermione just started screaming and I found her like this." Replied Amelia

"Go inform the Matron of what's happening and tell her to call St. Mungo. After that get me the pain potions from the medical cupboard, Now Go!" yelled Ms. Leighton

Amelia quickly ran from the room as Hermione continued to scream and convulse. The pain was becoming too much, and Hermione could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness as tears continued to fall unabated down her face.

Hermione woke slowly. Her entire body was sore and any time she tried to move it felt as if her muscles would cramp. Hermione let out a soft groan as she lay in what she now realized was a medical bed and that she was in St. Mungo's. Before long a nurse showed up to check on her vitals.

"What happened to me?" rasped out Hermione

"Oh! You're awake. I can't say much apart from it's a miracle you're alive. The doctor can tell you more. Do you need anything before you meet him?" rattled off the nurse

"Maybe a little water, but I'd really like to know what happened." Said Hermione

"I'll be right back then." Replied the nurse

Hermione was left alone with her thoughts once more and the more she thought about it the more she realized that she could recall more about this new world she was in than she should be able too. Hermione now recalled that she was an orphan who lives at St. Charles Magical Orphanage. She recalled meeting the Madam of the orphanage and Ms. Leighton and getting her room and roommate. Amelia or as she preferred it Amy was Hermione's best and only friend. It was at that precise moment the nurse and doctor walked in.

"Ah you're awake miss Granger. I'm Dr. Wilson, how are you feeling?" asked Dr. Wilson as the nurse set the water on her bed stand.

"Like I was hit by a train. What happened to me?" asked Hermione

"That a really good question and to be honest I'm not sure what happened to you. The scans we did showed that your body and magical core was being torn apart and replaced in rapid succession, you remained in that state for a full day and you've been out for a week." Replied Dr. Wilson

"A WEEK! I've been out for a week!" exclaimed Hermione "Wait. What's the date, What is today's date?!" cried Hermione attempting to get out of bed.

"Calm down Miss Granger. It's the twenty-fifth of July nineteen-ninety-one." Replied Dr. Wilson

Hermione collapsed back onto the bed at the news. She had barely a month before she went to Hogwarts for the first time and to top it all off, she was an orphan with no way to support herself. She was in deep shit and she knew it.

"Are you okay Ms. Granger?" asked Dr. Wilson worriedly

"I'm… not sure." Replied Hermione

"I see… well regardless you'll be remaining here for another week or so until we're sure there are no side effects of your episode. Would you be able to accommodate visitors right now or would you prefer to wait?" asked Dr. Wilson

"Who is here to see me?" asked Hermione

"One of your guardians a Sarah Leighton and your friend Amelia Cooper." Replied Dr. Wilson

"Yes, please let them in, I would like to see my best friend and let her know I'm okay." Said Hermione

Dr. Wilson looked her in the eye before nodding. "Alright but, they can only stay till the end of visiting hours."

The doctor and nurse left the room and less than a minute later and with a loud bang the door and a blonde streak raced into the room before crashing into the rolling chair the doctor had left behind resulting in a shout and moan of pain. Hermione was stunned for a moment before breaking out in laughter. Though it still disturbed her slightly, Hermione could remember the numerous times Amy had fallen prey to this curse of running into objects.

"Amelia! What are you doing young lady? This is a hospital not a playground!" scolded Mr. Leighton who had just arrived and was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Ms. Leighton, I just really wanted to see Hermione and make sure she is okay." Replied Amy. As Amy got up from her crash Hermione got a better look at her. Amy was roughly the same size and age as Hermione with golden blond hair falling to her mid back with beautiful sliver eyes. Amy was wearing a light grey t-shirt with light blue jeans a surprisingly muggle clothing set from the wizarding community. Ms. Leighton was older around twenty-three or twenty-four. She had light brown hair that would fall to her shoulders and was held back with a hair clip. She was wearing a grey blouse with black jeans and once again Hermione was surprised by the muggleness of her wardrobe. The two had fallen into argument completely forgetting the reason both were there and caused Hermione to break out in giggles she loved these two with all her heart even if she didn't know why.

"Hermione!" Amy and Ms. Leighton said at the same time as both quickly forgot their argument and turned to their friend in the hospital bed.

"Its good to see you both. What happened while I was out?" asked Hermione

"Well after you passed out the Matron brought you here and no one was allowed see you until now." Replied Amy

"That's not all, the day after everyone received their Hogwarts letter." Continued Ms. Leighton "This is your letter I thought you would like to see it yourself." She finished handing the letter to Hermione

"Thanks." Replied Hermione before reading the letter quickly "How am I going to pay for all of this?" asked Hermione

"Don't worry the Ministry pays for most of it, though you do have to take an ancestry test at Gringotts. That way if there was money set aside for you, they can find it." Replied Ms. Leighton

Hermione was digesting this new information when Amy suddenly spoke up.

"That's right I wanted to show you my wand it absolutely amazing! Here take a look." Amy said as she pulled her wand from her back pocket. Hermione looked closely at wand. It was beautiful made from apple wood with light and dark lines intermixed perfectly.

"What kind of core does it have?" asked Hermione

"Unicorn tail hair" replied Amy excitedly

"It's a perfect wand for you." Noted Hermione suddenly feeling the loss of her own wand

"Yup I can't wait to see what kind of wand you'll get." Said Amy

"Don't look so glum Hermione I'll take you to Diagon alley as soon as the release you and you can get your own wand." Reassured Ms. Leighton

Hermione nodded and the conversation turned to other topics which lasted the rest of the time the three had together. When Ms. Leighton and Amy left the nurse returned with food and potions to assist her recovery and soon, she fell into a quiet sleep. It would be in the early hours of the morning that she would wake from her slumber to a voice calling to her.

" _Hermione, Hermione, hello Hermione can you hear me?"_ asked Viskara

" _Viskara? Why are you contacting me now I'm trying to sleep."_ Replied Hermione

" _Sorry about that just wanted to make sure you survived the merging and that your doing okay"_ said Viskara

" _I'm alive at the very least though I would like to know more about what happened and more about these powers you gave me."_ Inquired Hermione

" _Well to put it simply you are now a hybrid Hermione one part the old you and one part the new you. Every part of you mental, physical, and magical has fused with the Hermione from this timeline. Unfortunately, this is a very painful process as you have experienced. The powers I have bestowed upon you will manifest over time in fact the first ability already has although its rather shoddy in terms of power at the moment. Telepathic communication at first it will be only with me when you randomly connect with my mind. After a time, you'll be able to do it at will not only with me but others as well."_ Informed Viskara

" _Wow that's a lot to take in…so, what will happen now?_ Asked Hermione

" _That depends on you now. This is your chance at redeeming your past failure in your own timeline. Change the everything and be prepared for any circumstance. This world is very different from your own but similar in many ways too."_ Replied Viskara

" _That all fine but, where do I start? What is the first step I should take to change the outcome of the war?"_ asked Hermione

" _Trust those whom were closest to this universes Hermione. They will guide you in the right direction and they will always love you regardless what may happen. Ah it seems our time is up. Rest well Hermione you will need your strength in the days to come."_ Warned Viskara

" _Wait don't go I still have questions! What about the other powers can you tell me more about them? What about my friends in this time are they all alive? Viskara! Answer me! Viskara!"_

Hermione waited for a response but received none. She swore loudly "Fuck!" Hermione was rather annoyed at this turn of events but there was nothing she could do about it now. It seems that she would have to wait until she reached Hogwarts before she could put any plan into action. Hermione sighed it was going to be a long week and even longer month but, she knew it was worth the wait if she could save the lives of her friends. Hermione turned over in her bed and falling back into the world of sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

I did not expect to finish this chapter so soon. However, it is done, and I am tired. I had an essay and test this last week and have another test in the upcoming week. Anyway, the story continues and so does my life, onward and upward. I also want to thank everyone who reads this story and even more so to those who favorite and/or review. You are all awesome!

Sarronoxo: Good to know I'm infringing on anybody's intellectual content I'm also glad you're enjoying the story. I'll keep up the good work.

raingirl71: Good to know you're enjoying the story, I've always felt that Dumbledore was blinded by his desire to stop the darkness that he stole three childhoods. Bellatrix on the other hand… well let's just say I have plans for her.

MidnightWriterPhilosopher: It has been delivered.

Pam C: I glad you like the story and the idea behind it. To be honest I was a little nervous about posting it but with all the positive reviews I don't intend to stop anytime soon. I noticed the change too if it gets worse, I expect my readers to let me know don't worry about insulting me. If it gets better than upward, we shall go.

Willow Rosemberg: I'm happy you love my story!

despitethedesperation: Expect lots of twists, turns, and magic!


	5. Chapter 4

The Crystal Council

Chapter 4

The Past, Present, and Future

Hermione had a restless week simply waiting to be released. It had only been bearable by the daily visits from Ms. Leighton and Amy and her school books which Hermione had asked for immediately upon hearing about them. Hermione then spent every moment alone with the books reading everything she could about magic in this world from defensive spell to charms to transfiguration it all seemed to be the same from her own universe meaning she had almost over two decades worth of a head start on her fellow students. Hermione had also began testing her magic by trying to use wandless magic and had succeeded with two spell Tempus and Lumos and while only simple spells the future potential of wandless and even wordless magic was tantalizing to Hermione. Her dreams would have to wait until she was freed from this hospital bed which would be later today and considering she was already dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt Hermione was ready to leave now. Ms. Leighton was with Dr, Wilson filling out some paper work and yet something else was on Hermione's mind as she had failed to contact Viskara or received any messages from him. Hermione was also still dealing with the merging of her memories as she could recall the faces and personalities of her friends in the other dimension and in her new memories, she could only see the faces of Amy and Ms. Leighton and the others from the orphanage. The memories that seemed the most faded were those from the original dimension from when she was nothing more than a muggle student. She couldn't remember the names or faces of the children in her early life in the other dimension. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by the return of the doctor and Ms. Leighton.

"Well that everything you're free to go Ms. Granger. Please do take it easy for the foreseeable future." Said Dr. Wilson

Hermione was off the bed and at Ms. Leighton's side before the doctor could finish his sentence causing both Dr. Wilson and Ms. Leighton to laugh.

"Eager to leave are we. Well I can't blame you being cooped up in bed all week must take its toll on the young." Laughed Dr. Wilson

Hermione blushed "Sorry I'm just really excited to get to Hogwarts and can't wait to get my wand." She said

"I don't blame you I was just as excited when I was going to get my own wand even more so when I was going to Hogwarts." Replied Dr. Wilson

"Indeed, we were all that way at your age Hermione. Though we'll have to stop by the orphanage first." Said Ms. Leighton

"What! Why?" asked Hermione

"Well both the Madam and Amy want to make sure you actually got out of the hospital and get some extra money for the trip as well as your Hogwarts letter." Replied Ms. Leighton

"Alright then what are we waiting around here for let's get going I want to get my own wand!" exclaimed Hermione as she began to drag Ms. Leighton into the hallway.

"Alright, alright no need to pull so hard." Laughed Ms. Leighton

The two quickly left St. Mungos and began walking down the street before Ms. Leighton stopped and turn toward the street.

"Why did you stop Ms. Leighton?" asked Hermione

"Well you just got out of the hospital and there is no way I'm going to let you walk al the way to the orphanage. Therefore, we'll be taking the Knight Bus back home." Replied Ms. Leighton

"What's the Knight Bus?" asked Hermione

"That's right you've never been on the Knight Bus have you. It's a form of transportation for witches and wizards who can't or won't appirate but require a quick way of getting around London." Replied Ms. Leighton

Hermione looked confused for a split second until out of nowhere the Knight Bus appeared and came to a screeching stop. Hermione jumped back several feet and fell into a combat ready stance with muscles tensed and ready to fight or run. Ms. Leighton laughed at Hermione's response.

"It's okay Hermione that's just how just the bus appears. I was also surprised when I first saw the bus." Said Ms. Leighton

Hermione on the other hand was not relaxing in the slightest her both still tense and still ready to run at a moment's notice and was so focused on the door of the bus she missed the worried look in the eyes of Ms. Leighton.

"Hermione are you okay? You seem a little tense…" Ms. Leighton asked as she reached out to touch Hermione.

"Don't touch me!" screamed Hermione fear clouding her eyes as she just back. A few second passed until Hermione's eyes cleared and she realized what was happening. Tears filled her eyes soon after as she began crying due in part to her outburst and chemical fluctuation in her brain. As Hermione began crying, she fell to the floor and suddenly felt arms around her as Ms., Leighton hugged her and began comforting stroking Hermione's hair. A few minutes passed and Hermione began to calm down as her tears dried up and she began sniffling.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" asked Ms. Leighton quietly

"Tired…" replied Hermione

"I can imagine. After an episode like that you must want to get some rest." Said Ms. Leighton

Hermione nodded

"Alright can you get up?"

Hermione nodded again before getting to her feet followed by Ms. Leighton

"Come let's get on the bus and we'll be home in no time at all." Said Ms. Leighton

The two quickly boarded the bus and Ms. Leighton payed the fare and finding a seat near the front of the bus. The ride to the orphanage was unpleasant for Hermione, the bus was swerving left and right making impossible turns. Hermione held tightly onto Ms. Leighton for the entire ten-minute trip and spent most of it considering her new case of post-traumatic stress disorder. She had feared this possibility that the war-torn world she had come from had decided to come with her and torment her in the worst ways. Hermione's emotions were in absolute chaos anger, hatred, despair all swirled around inside her threating to tear her apart from the inside. Ms. Leighton quietly led Hermione off the bus and into the orphanage where the Madam and Amy waited. Before either could get a word out Ms. Leighton shook her head and motioned for both a calming draught and sleeping draught. Ms. Leighton the took Hermione up to her room so that she could rest, Ms. Leighton led Hermione up a set of stairs and into her room where she stumbled into bed fully dressed and shivering, not long after the Madam returned with both potions which she measured out and help Hermione drink. Hermione's body relaxed as her body began to fall asleep. As soon as she was out cold and resting the Madam turned to Ms. Leighton and asked "What happened to her, Ms. Leighton. Why did she look terrified when she walked though my doors?"

"I'm not sure. Hermione had a panic attack of some kind when the Knight Bus stopped to pick us up." Replied Ms. Leighton

The Madam closed her eyes in deep thought. "Very well. Go prepare some small vials of calming draught for Hermione in case this happens again," ordered the Madam

"Right away Madam" replied Ms. Leighton

Hermione woke slowly to a dark room and after looking around and seeing Amy sleeping soundly in the other bed cast a quick tempus spell. She found it was just after five in the morning. Hermione climbed out of her bed as quietly as possible and moved to the cabinet in the room taking out a towel and fresh clothing before sneaking out of the room to grab a shower. The shower room was a large open space with ten showerheads placed evenly around the room and a shelf containing shampoo and body wash. Hermione quickly undressed and moved to the nearest shower tapping a tile near the showerhead with a red H symbol on it causing perfectly warm water to flow forth. For the first time in what must have been years Hermione was able to enjoy a shower, despite being in a new younger body her mind still felt the grime and dirt that had covered her while she had been on the run. She would sometimes go months between any sort of physical cleaning. The shower was refreshing to say the least for her stressed mind. This made another concern raise in her mind the episode she had yesterday. The fear that had risen in her at the sudden appearance of the Knight Bus had triggered her finely honed survival instincts and pushed her back into her memories of the war. This new world was full of dangers and pitfalls and her old world had followed her in the most unpleasant of ways. Then there was this Knight Bus she had no recollection of any such transportation from her old world, what else was different, what was the same. There were too many unknowns she would have to be careful from now on to prevent another episode like the one she had yesterday. Hermione let out a tired sigh turning to grab shampoo from the nearby shelf. Hermione washed her hair before cleaning her body and turning off the water and drying off. She quickly got dressed in a simple light green t-shirt and blue jeans before returning to her room and dropping her towel and clothing into a magical hatch in the wall that went down to the laundry room in the basement. Casting Tempus once more it showed the time at just before six in the morning, deciding to head to the downstairs library however upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she found Ms. Leighton waiting with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing up so early Hermione?" asked Ms. Leighton

"I didn't want to go back to bed after I woke up and took a shower instead." Replied a sheepish Hermione.

"I see well since you're up so early, you can help me make breakfast." Said Ms. Leighton

Hermione nodded before following Ms. Leighton into the kitchen. Hermione was tasked with gathering ingredients while Ms. Leighton began preparing the stove and oven. The two worked in silence for a few minutes before…

"How are you feeling Hermione? Its been a rough few weeks for you and I'm worried about you." Ms. Leighton asked.

"I'm… dealing with it. I would like to know more about what happened to me but for now I'm okay." Replied Hermione

"I see… well if you're feeling up to the trip, we can go to Diagon Alley today after breakfast." Mr. Leighton suggested.

"Absolutely." Replied Hermione resolutely

"Very well." Ms. Leighton acknowledged

The rest of breakfast preparation was spent in relative silence with Ms. Leighton cooking and Hermione prepping ingredients and cleaning the utensils. The result was a breakfast buffet fill with eggs, toast, sausage, pancakes, and many other odds and ends. The first children began trickling in at around six-thirty and the room was full by seven with everyone enjoying a heart meal. When eight rolled around the room had been cleared and dishes cleaned. Hermione had returned to her room to grab a light sweater before meeting with Ms. Leighton at the front doors. Upon arriving she saw Amy and Ms. Leighton conversing though both stopped the instant she entered the area.

"I'm ready to go when you are Ms. Leighton." said Hermione

"Good then let's head out. I'll talk to you again later Amy." Replied Ms. Leighton

The two exited the building and turned towards the Leaking Cauldron and began the ten-minute walk.

"What were you talking to Amy about before we left?" asked Hermione

"She just had some question about the upcoming trip to Hogwarts." Replied Ms. Leighton

"I see… that reminds me I had a question. Where will we be going first when we reach Diagon Alley?" asked Hermione

"Gringotts. You need to have your blood tested so that any ancestors that left money for you can be transferred to your account." Replied Ms. Leighton

"What will happen if nothing is found? How will I pay for my books and wand?" asked Hermione

"Well the first thing is that any muggle money your parents had will be converted. Then if that money is not enough the Ministry will cover the rest of the necessary supplies." Replied Ms. Leighton

A few moments later the two arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and moved to the wall that separated the muggle world from a magical one. Ms. Leighton tapped her wand on one of the bricks and the wall began opening to reveal the wonder that was Diagon Alley even after having see it many times in her own world she still could only stand in awe. Witches and wizards moving from one shop to another, brooms enchanted to sweep the street, owls carrying letters back and forth, food vendors selling the strangest edibles. Ms. Leighton took Hermione's hand and began leading the two towards the large bank of Gringotts that stood out amongst all the other buildings at the end of the alley. They entered the building after pushing through a crowd near Quality Quidditch Supplies due to some new broom having been released. They also found a line filled with wizards wait to do business with the goblins. Fortunately, the line moved quickly due to the efficiency of the goblin workforce and they were able to speck with one of the goblins.

"Name and purpose?" asked the goblin

"I'm Sarah Leighton and this is Hermione Granger who is here for a blood test." Replied Ms. Leighton

"You are her guardian." Stated the goblin

"Yes." Replied Ms. Leighton

"She will have to take the test alone as is standard. If Ms. Granger will follow me." Said the goblin who had hopped of his chair and was heading towards a nearby door. Ms. Leighton motioned for Hermione to follow him which sent her jogging after the surprisingly fast creature. The goblin led her down a labyrinth of hallways and so many doors before stopping at one with a name plate that read Klobtes. The goblin knocked and opened the door holding it for Hermione who entered to see a goblin wo she assumed was Klobtes sitting at an oversized desk.

"Hermione Granger for a blood test." Said the goblin at the door before closing it and leaving.

Hermione stood uncomfortably before the goblin who simply kept writing and ignored her.

"Hello Mr. Klobtes… can you help me with my blood test or are you too busy?" asked Hermione cautiously.

Klobtes ignored her for another thirty seconds before putting down his quill and looking up at Hermione.

"Have a seat Ms. Granger. I'll go fetch the potion and paper for the test." Said Klobtes as he walked down a hidden set of stairs next to his desk and walking into the darkness in the back of the room. Hermione took the seat in front of the desk to the sound of a goblin shuffling though piles of junk trying to find certain things that would not like to be found. As the minutes passed Hermione grew concerned for the goblin until he reappeared out of the darkness holding a potion, scroll, and small silver knife.

"Thank you for waiting Ms. Granger. Now then please hold out your hand." Klobtes said while laying out the paper and uncorking the potion. Hermione stretched her hand out over the parchment and Klobtes grabbed her hand moving it over the potion vial and pricking her finger with the knife. Hermione's blood dripped down her finger into the potion… one, two, three drops before healing her finger and corking the potion and shaking it. The potion began to change color for a sickly green to a deep purple then a river blue and then finally a dull gold. Hermione took note of the surprised look on the goblins face though it lasted only a second before Klobtes open the potion and poured it onto the paper. Klobtes then took the paper and shook it gently off the side of the desk before holding it out in front of his face in order to read it. However, when the writing appeared Klobtes mouth dropped and he stared first at the paper then at Hermione and continued this pattern several times before making the paper disappear. Hermione was really confused and didn't understand what was happening, what could have cause this goblin to react in such a way.

"What happened? Why did you destroy the paper?" Asked Hermione

"My apologies Ms. Granger but I believe that there may have been some contamination and that had altered the results of your test. I sent the results to my boss who will decide what to do next." Replied Klobtes

A few moments would pass until a new letter popped onto the desk out of thin air. Klobtes grabbed the note and quickly read through it.

"Come Ms. Granger my boss wishes to see you." Said Klobtes as he stood and moved around to the door.

"Why? What going on?" asked Hermione growing more concerned with each moment

"Relax Ms. Granger, we just need to make sure that there was no contamination of the test. We do this to protect our clients from theft. If nothing is found, you will be released without any further fuss. Now please follow me." Replied Klobtes

Hermione still had an uneasy feeling about the entire situation and really didn't want to do this alone. However, with no other options she rose from her seat and followed Klobtes out the door. The journey was much longer this time around taking with just as many hallways, doors, and a massive staircase. Eventually they stopped at a door larger than all the others they had passed, and the name plate read Hylboirm: Head Goblin. Klobtes knocked and entered without waiting dragging Hermione with him.

"Sir, this is Hermione Granger I sent her results up earlier. What is our next step?" asked Klobtes

"Our next step is to use the enchanted blade. Go get it." Ordered Hylboirm

"Yes sir!" replied Klobtes before running from the room

"I imagine you have questions Ms. Granger. Please ask and I will answer to the best of my ability." Said Hylboirm

"What's going on? What did my test say that I have to get retested?" Asked Hermione

"Your test showed two extreme outliers in terms of your ancestors as such we much ensure that there was no foul play on any parties part." Replied Hylboirm

"Who were the outliers? How will I be retested? You mention a knife." Asked Hermione

"We will retest using a very special knife called The Blade of Ages. It's part of a set of knifes distributed through the world rumored to have been created by Merlin himself. This particular blade if used to draw blood which is then dripped on parchment will cause the blood to form the lineage of the person from which it was taken." Replied Hylboirm

Before Hermione could respond the door opened and Klobtes returned carrying a case. Klobtes quickly carried it to the desk and placed it in front of Hylboirm who then opened the case. Inside was a beautiful gold dagger. The blade was honed to a point so fine that it seemed to slip in and out of reality, the guard had an upward curve with a moon shaped sapphire on one end connected by a design of stars to a sun shaped ruby at the other end, the hilt was cover with designs depicting everchanging scenes from history with a large emerald in the very bottom of the hilt. Hylboirm gently picked it up from its velvet bed and held it out to Hermione who took it gently by the hilt.

"What do I do next?" asked Hermione

"Use the blade to draw your blood then allow it to fall from the blade onto this parchment here." Replied Hylboirm

Hermione was entranced by the blade as she held it in her left hand, she positioned her right hand over the blade. Her right hand seemed to move on its own as the blade cut into her palm sliding across the bottom of her hand with the wound healing as the blade moved along her skin. The blood seemed frozen along the top of the blade almost floating on top of the edge. Hermione turned the blade down allowing the blood to flow off onto the parchment below. A glow began to emit from the dagger and parchment below as the first drop of blood hit the paper. As the glow faded Hermione's entire lineage appeared on the paper which was rapidly snatched up by Hylboirm. Both goblins stared at the paper as Hermione put the dagger back in its case, when she looked back up the goblins were in shock holding the parchment in trembling hands. The silence that followed was short as Hylboirm set the parchment down on the desk allowing Hermione to read what had appeared.

First Ancestors

Merlin Morgan Le Fay

Hermione was now also in shock as she stared at the first words on the page the rest of the world fading out until Klobtes place the first test on top of the second diverting Hermione's attention.

Blood Ancestry Test

Hermione Granger

Born on September 19. 1979

Father: Johnathan Granger Status: Deceased Non-magical

Mother: Allison Granger Status: Deceased Non-magical

Heir of Merlin the First and Morgan Le Fay

Titles gained: Princess of Avalon, Princess of the Fae, Guardian of Magic.

Property gained: Island of Avalon, Tower of Merlin, Library of Merlin.

Currency gained (Converted to Galleons): 8.3 billion

Hermione was in shock, how was this even possible she was the only descendant of both Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. Taking another look at the knife test results seeing that from the first son of Merlin to her father there had only been male heirs and she was the first female heir. It was also obvious that at some point the bloodline had been lost in the muggle world as the last name changed to Granger around seven thirty C.E. Hermione looked up intending to question the two goblins who had preformed the tests but found them missing. She looked around trying to find them. When she finally turned around completely sifting in her chair did she find the goblins with nosed to the ground bowing to her.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione

"We are bowing to you, My Lady." Replied Hylboirm

"Why are you doing that? And why are you calling me that?" asked Hermione who was a little creeped out.

"When your bloodline was revealed its power became known. All magical creatures will recognize you as the Princess of Avalon and treat you with absolute respect, My Lady." Replied Hylboirm

"Okay then that needs to stop now, no more bowing or my lady stuff. I need to keep a low profile in the world can you prevent this from updating my records in the Ministry." Asked Hermione

"Of course, My Lady. Anything you ask for the Princess." Replied Klobtes

"Please stop with the formality, I get it I'm a princess. Now I need more information what else can you two tell me about what is happening?" asked Hermione

Both goblins quickly looked at each other before looking back and Hermione.

"Yes, my Princess there are two thing you must know of. First there are two vaults older than all the others and were not built by us and that we haven't been able to open. We believe they belong to Merlin and Morgan. Secondly there is a prophecy concerning you that you should hear." Replied Hylboirm

"Those vaults sound interesting, but I want to hear the prophecy first." Said Hermione

Both goblins looked at each other before Klobtes began to recite the prophecy to Hermione

" _A child reborn lost in space-time, a bloodline born of the First and the Fae. The child will herald a new age, Light and Dark brought together a new power awoken. A beast of crystal its power immeasurable, a gift to the Queen. Four knights and lovers chosen. The First, with will of fire and strength of heart. The Second, with the serenity of the moon with kindness and perception. The Third, power with grace and poise carried of wings of flames. The Fourth, the right hand of Darkness, black as night turned to dawn. The child will banish the Kings of Light and Darkness and destroy their thrones and from the ashes a New Kingdom shall rise."_

Hermione's face paled as she heard the prophecy and a fear like no other took hold of her.

"How did you come to know this of this prophecy? Who told you about it?" questioned Hermione

"It was relayed by Trelawny. I was in the room when she spoke the prophecy, My Lady" Replied Klobtes

"Did anybody else hear the prophecy?" asked Hermione

"Yes, the man called Dumbledore, My Lady." Replied Klobtes

"FUCK!" screamed Hermione

Magic crackled around Hermione as she tried to get herself under control magic shimmering around her. Translucent scaled armor flashing around her body fading in and out with her magic. Wings forming behind her back, claws around her hands and feet, a tail out of the bottom of her spine, and a fearsome draconic skull covering her own. Suddenly the entire armor shattered falling to the ground in millions of tiny crystal shards as Hermione took a deep breath and turned to the two terrified goblins hugging in the corner of the room.

"Show me the vaults now." Said Hermione in a deadly calm voice.

A at long last an update to the story. It's also a much longer chapter and next time we will delve into the vault and learn more about Merlin and Morgan and about the world of magical creatures. No promises on when the next chapter will come out just know that I'll be working on it as often as I can.

Now for the review responses…

MidnightWriterPhilosopher: You're welcome. Have another one.

Sarronxo: I'm glad you are enjoying my story. The answer to your mind merging question is yes there will be a form of mental distortion that will occur later in the story.

Jsingleton47: Thank you. I hope to deliver future chapters for a long time to come.

Kpop1392as: Four reviews at once… awesome. First yes, the traitor is another Weasley though I won't say which one, multiverse theory is perhaps one of the most used and best understood ideas in physics (though we have no evidence for it) and comics and that's why I used it with slight modification. Viskara created the world the Hermione now resides in. He knows what is happening and simply can't intervene yet. Amy is Hermione's best and only friend at the orphanage and will assist with her adventures at Hogwarts and have a quirk that could cause trouble seems like fun.

The3blacksisters: Here have more just don't get addicted.


	6. Chapter 5

The Crystal Council

Chapter 5

The Vaults and The Call

Hermione stood quietly at the center of the elevator with both goblins flanking her. Hylboirm was on her right and Klobtes was on her left. Both goblins still wary of Hermione and her anger. Hermione was trying to keep her anger under control and was fuming quiet as she ran through the prophecy in her head. She was the only one who could fit the description of the child of first and fae. However, her main concerns were with the kings of light and dark and the four knights and lovers. The kings were too obvious, Dumbledore and Voldemort both of which were going to be massive headaches and would make her Hogwarts years a living hell. The knight however would be a totally different beast. The first two were obvious and she was grateful that at least two of her best friends would be around to help her. The third knight was a complete mystery to her as to who it could be, and the last knight was completely out of the question. The fourth knight could only be Bellatrix and she refused to even allow the woman within stunning range much less into kissing range. Hermione let out an angry sigh the entire thing was bullshit she would have words with Viskara later but for now she had to focus on gathering as much information from these vaults and suppress any knowledge of her lineage for the time being. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as the elevator came to a stop with a loud screeching noise. Hermione looked up and was surprised at how dark the area was despite the small light on the walls. The goblins had already gone ahead into the dark tunnel, so Hermione quickly cast a silent and wandless Lumos spell and began moving down the tunnel. The three came to a large cavern that contained two twenty-foot-tall doors. Hermione could feel the magic thrumming throughout the cavern, and she could feel both doors pulling at her as she moved to the center of the chamber. Hermione closed her eyes and felt as the magic flowed around her pushing and pulling at her the magic on her left was light and gentle like a slow river gently pulling toward an unknown destination. The magic on her right was heavy and wild tinged with darkness and more akin to a deep-water current pushing relentless towards its destination. It was overwhelming as Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath and for a single moment both magics harmonized before falling back into chaos. Hermione open her eyes and turned to the goblins who were both on their knees and staring at her with awe in their eyes. She ignored them and turned to the door on her left and walked until she stood directly in front of it. The door was made of flawless white marble that had a faint glow, a gold border rose from the floor of the door to the top before rainbowing out to the sides, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds were socketed in golden stars. Hermione felt as if she was staring at the night sky if it was possible to see the stars while the sun was out. The magic pulsing out from the door was stronger now but still just as gentle and held a sense dignified age. Hermione reached out and laid her hand upon the door and a massive pulse of magic that shook the earth and was felt around the world causing chaos in the street above particular in the potion shop resulting in a powerful explosion that destroyed several stores and multiple injuries. Hermione fell backwards as the door began to open light spilling out from inside as Hermione's Lumos vanished as did Hermione.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly still feeling her retinas burning from the sudden light that had erupted from the door. As her eyes adjusted, she found herself in a massive entrance hall made of the same white marble as the door. The room had high wall with three crystal chandlers hanging down from the ceiling. Directly in front of her was a fountain with a statue of Merlin with water coming from his wand. Behind the fountain was a large staircase leading to a second landing with three doors one was massive much like the door in the cavern with two smaller doors on the left and right. It was just after Hermione finished surveying the room a loud bang emanated followed by a crashing sound from the large door on the second floor causing Hermione to jump. A minute later an older wizard burst through the door looking rather ragged as if he had just come from battle. His cloak was scorched around the hem and his hair was frazzled. He was muttering under his breath and Hermione could only just make out what he was saying "A visitor now, really? Right in the middle of battle too, how rude." The one and only Merlin rose to his full six-foot-tall height waving his and upward as he rose. Magic filled the air as his robe repaired itself and his hair and beard cleaned and straightened and dust rising from him and disappearing. He opened his eyes finding Hermione's instantly and a warm smile formed on his face.

"Greetings young witch I can only assume that since you managed not only to ring my doorbell but actually get inside my sanctum, that you are my descendant." Spoke Merlin as he walked down the stairs

"Yes, I am… or at least I'm pretty sure I am." Squeaked out Hermione. Simply being in Merlin presence was overwhelming and Hermione could fell herself trembling.

"How wonderful! That means our plan worked." Said Merlin with a light chuckle "Now then, what's your name little one?"

"Hermione Granger, sir." Replied Hermione

"That's a good name, a strong name. Now then why did you come here" asked Merlin

"I have questions that need answers and maybe you can explain what is happening to me." Replied Hermione.

Hermione then proceeded to relay her story from when she fought Bellatrix to meeting Viskara to arriving in her new world to find out she was the descendant of both Morgan and himself and of the prophecy.

Merlin stroked his bread thoughtfully "That's quite the predicament you're in though not an unfamiliar one. Both Morgan and I had prophecies as well and ours are about to be fulfilled and as for Viskara… you could call him a family friend."

"Wait that means that you've met Viskara too?!" exclaimed Hermione

"Yes, I did and so did Morgan and he gave both of us powerful magic. I received the power to bend space and time to my will, Morgan received control over the natural world and all its creatures." Replied Merlin

"Wow that's amazing but it really doesn't help all that much does it? I mean you and Morgan got magic super powers but where does that leave me?" asked Hermione

"To be honest I'm not sure but I know one way to find out follow me." Replied Merlin as he headed towards the door to Hermione's left. Hermione quickly followed the old man who was surprisingly spry despite his age. Upon entering the corridor Hermione stopped dead in her tracks the hallway went on forever and she could see no end to it, doors lined both sides of the hallway. Hermione stood in awe of the complete impossibility of what she was seeing whereas Merlin was quickly moving towards one of the doors further down the hall. He stopped and looked back at Hermione and let out a small laugh at her awe-struck face.

"Hermione! Over here please." Merlin called

Hermione snapped out of her state and looked down to see Merlin waiting for her at one of the doors Hermione blushed lightly before running to meet Merlin at the door.

"How is this possible this hallway even exists? We are hundreds of meters under the earth and yet your vault stretches beyond reason. It should be impossible and yet…" Hermione trailed off

Merlin let out a loud laugh before replying "I'm surprised you can still use that word after experiencing what Viskara can do first hand."

"Just what is he capable of? How powerful is Viskara?" asked Hermione as Merlin pushed open the door.

"I have no idea. Viskara could be a god or simply a beyond powerful dragon that has lived for eons. What I do know it that he always has a reason for everything he does no matter how odd it may seem. He always has a plan even if we don't know what it is." Replied Merlin as he entered the room.

"So we're left to wander the world without his help until we come to a point where we need his help? Well that's absolute bullshit." Said Hermione as she followed Merlin into the room.

"I wouldn't say that, more often than not he gives gifts of power to those whom he chooses as his champions. For example, I was gifted the magic of space and time which allowed me to create this space we are in now. If want to feel free to explore while I try to find my tools." Replied Merlin as he began to rummage around the far side of the room

Hermione shook her head light still not fully believing what he had told her much less that everything around her was even real. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. The room was circular with a table and chair in the middle and shelfs lining the walls. The shelfs held a variety of objects ranging from books to magical instruments and a thick layer of dust. Hermione decided to look through one of the shelfs containing books and after blowing dust off of the books and coughing from the sheer amount of dust she was surprised to find that the books had no titles on them. Randomly taking one off the shelf and opening it and found not words but equations filled each page of the book and with each equation becoming more complex as the book progressed. Hermione was entranced and could barely understand the math despite studding Arithmancy at Hogwarts even the advanced math she learned was noting compared to what was written in these pages, from what little she could gleam the equations hinted at the possibility of using time-space magic to bend reality. Hermione turned around to see Merlin gently picking an odd-looking instrument off one of the other shelfs and gently carrying it to the table in the center. Hermione was in awe of the man he had managed to write equations that made the most advanced Arithmancy look like simple math, she quietly closed the book and put back on the shelf. Hermione turned again to see Merlin cleaning the instrument with his wand.

"Merlin, I have a question about these books you have." asked Hermione

"Hm." Responded Merlin

"What is the purpose of those equations?" inquired Hermione

Merlin turned and looked up "Oh! Those are my attempts to share time magic with others. The problem being the spells are so complex to a normal wizard or witch that to master the most basic time manipulation spell would take roughly fifty thousand year give or take a few centuries." Replied Merlin "Not to mention the difficulty of special magic, combine the two and you get space-time magic which only I can use at the moment.

"Wow." Replied Hermione stunned by the revelation

Merlin smile and said, "Indeed but enough of that for now though its time to test your magic."

Hermione moved to join Merlin at the table and saw the strange contraption he had placed and cleaned. The bottom of the device was brass and had two distinct sides on the left was a dinner sized plate and on the right was a square holding bracket. The top half was gold on the left was a half egg shaped dome that could move to cover the plate and on the right a box with a large glass cube situated inside. The center of the device held a rod that glowed with an arcane energy.

"What is this device and what does it do?" asked Hermione

"This is my magic analyzer we can use it to determine magical heritage." Replied Merlin

"Why? We already know I'm your descendant what more could this test prove?" asked Hermione

"True but this test is slightly different. This test will tell us the composition of your magic and if you'll be able to use time magic or not." Responded Merlin

"Okay. What do you need me to do?" inquired Hermione

"Conjure something small like a glass or rock then place it on the plate." Replied Merlin

Hermione shrugged before casting a wandless Lumos. She guided the light to the plate causing the top half to snap down capturing the light. Merlin used his wand to tap the center pole and set it spinning into a circular motion. The machine began to hum as is spun faster and faster until it vaporized completely, and three orbs appeared in the glass cube. Merlin had a look surprise on his face as he got a closer look.

"Now this is unexpected and very interesting result it seems you have both my magical signature as well as Morgan's, however I've never seen one quite like this third one," said Merlin

"How odd is my magical signature?" asked Hermione

"Well most people only have a single orb, the lucky get two, you on the other hand have three and I only recognize two of those orbs." Replied Merlin

"Okay… What does that mean for me?" asked Hermione

"It means that not only do you have the affinity for space-time magic and Morgan's wild magic but a third unknown magic which I odd considering I've tested a lot of people with this machine and none of them have had this type of orb before." Replied Merlin

"So that means I have an affinity to a new type of magic?" asked Hermione  
"That appears to be the case and while I would love to preform more tests, we have no time for that. I have a war to return too and you have a destiny to fulfill but, before I return to my own time, I have a few gifts for you." Replied Merlin as he began to leave the room

"Wait... why? What do you mean you have to return? Can't you just jump back a sec after you left?" asked Hermione as she followed him

"That only works if I don't move at all after the time transfer. Traveling through space-time is far more treacherous and require incredible skill to pull it off. By the time I get back to the fight anywhere from five to ten minutes will have passed" Replied Merlin

"I suppose time travel is fairly complicated and one misstep and your dead or lost in time." Mused Hermione

Merlin led Hermione back to the main hall up the stairs and through the giant doors. The room on the other side surprised Hermione with its simplicity it was circular and had three small enclaves in the back and each held a glowing portal. In the center of the area was a large desk with a large chair behind it. Merlin immediate went to the chair taking a seat and began rummaging through the drawers. He pulled out several items a coin pouch, a book, and a leather strap.

"Hermione, you are without a doubt my heir. This means you have access to my tower and library. I also have homes across the world as well as several artifact vaults, however as you are too young the age wards will prevent you from entering most of the artifact vaults. Therefore, I will give you these three trinkets until for the time being. First is this coin pouch which contains a portal directly to my galleon vault. Second is this book which will change as you read it, right now it is an introduction to using time-space magic. Finally, a wand holder that fits on your wrist and will hide your wand from others and allows for easy access as well." said Merlin

"You traveled through time to make your fortune, didn't you?" asked Hermione

"It was necessary, and I did it for you, with money comes influence and power." Replied Merlin

"While I can't deny the truth of that statement, I still dislike the idea. However, the other two I'm very interested in though I'll save the book for later." Said Hermione as she reached out to take the wand holder and strap it to her wrist.

"Indeed. Now it is time for both of us to leave. I assume you can return here whenever you wish?" asked Merlin

"Yes." Replied Hermione

"Very well return once you are able to cast a corporeal Patronus and I'll begin teaching you my portal spells and more advanced space-time magic." Stated Merlin as he rose from his seat and began moving towards the door. "Come I'll open the portal back to the front door."

Hermione nodded and grabbed the book and money pouch before following Merlin into the main hall where she found him opening a portal back into the cave where she could see the two goblins waiting for her to return.

"Right then I'll see you in a few years young Hermione until we meet again." Said Merlin holding out his hand.

"Thank you for everything Merlin. I may not have found all the answers I wanted but I got you and Morgan on my side now. See you soon." Responded Hermione after shaking his hand before jumping into the portal.

Hermione landed with a dull thud back in the cavern and caused both goblins to jump in surprise.

"Princess! What happened!?" asked Klobtes

"I met with Merlin. How long was I gone?" replied Hermione while smoothing the wrinkles in her shirt

"Less than a minute, you've been gone for less than a minute." Replied an astonished Hylboirm

Hermione let out a laugh "Of course I have, I suppose Merlin is just that powerful. However…" she turned to look at the other door and could feel the magic radiating more strongly from it than before.

"Hylboirm, would you please hold my book for me?" asked Hermione

"Of course, my Princess." Replied Hylboirm taking the booking from Hermione

Hermione let out a sigh before moving to the other door the magic grew stronger and wilder and felt like a combination of strong winds and rushing water flowing past her towards an unknown destination. Hermione stopped to examine the door and found the only door in existence that could rival Merlin's. The door was a deep royal purple and made from a wood Hermione could not determine. A massive tree was carved into the wood and showed the contrast between a bountiful living tree and the decaying branches of a dead one. The trunk of the tree had amethysts gems embedded into the wood moving upward into the branches spreading to diamonds on the living side and opals on the dead side. Hermione placed her hand on the door and one of her fingers touched one of the gems causing it to glow. Purple light began to spread from the gem she had touched to the others around it slowly at first but gained speed as the light rose up the tree. When the light reached the branches, it changed to a white and glowing black. Eventually the entire tree was glowing three separate colors and a large gem at the very top of the door which she had failed to notice before was also beginning to glow. The gem was glowing a rainbow of colors a slow pulse growing faster and faster until Hermione thought she could hear the light. Then the gem's light exploded send a wave of light through the cavern and into the world.

* * *

The magic spread quickly around the world touching every magical creature along the way. Every werewolf and unicorn stopped and looked skyward as a new age dawn for them. The wave passed over Hogwarts causing both the black lake and forbidden forest to come alive the giant squid and merfolk splashing and singing at the surface. The centaurs in the forest began to sing and shout as the felt the magic pass by even Hagrid having stubble from his hut stared skyward feeling hope welling up inside him. The wave continued waking every dragon some roaring others taking to the sky. The wave passed over a small uncharted island in the Atlantic Ocean causing the island's foundation to shake as it awoke from its long slumber and it began to move. The beings upon the isle also began to awaken from the slumber they had been placed in. The first were the small fairies followed by larger creatures such as griffons and unicorns to the largest like the dragon and chimera. The island was soon bustle with life as massive celebrations began marking the birth of a new princess. The light also passed by a certain mansion in the French countryside sending almost all the Veela were in a frenzy, those able to change were an those who couldn't were crying unable to fully comprehend what was happening to them. The only one who was immune to the effects of the light was Fleur Delacour, who despite the chaos going on around was calm. She could feel it deep inside her and her Veela was ecstatic about something, a strange powerful calm with a gentle tugging of her soul, she had a mate and that mate was strong and every Veela knew that now and were celebrating.

* * *

Hermione felt a sudden pull on her heart as the light faded from the door's gem. Hermione attempted to turn and speak with the goblins but found her hand stuck to the door and slowly being pulled into the door. It pulled her hand through first then her arm and eventually Hermione was pulled completely through the door and found herself in a long dark cavern. Despite the darkness in the cave was diminished by the presence of small lights that floated along the walls as if trying to guide her deeper into the tunnel. Hermione still a little shocked from having just passed through a door gladly followed the flashing lights. Hermione recovered quickly from the shock and noticed that the lights were actually glow bugs moving along the passages walls towards some unknown destination as if trying to guide her towards it. Hermione's instincts kicked in at full force rapidly clearing away the remaining fog left in her mind. She snapped into a hyper aware state as she noticed a strong glow coming from the end of the tunnel, she slowly moved forward hoping that a trap wasn't waiting for her at the end. Hermione made her way to the end of the tunnel and emerged into a stunning underground garden. The first thing she noticed was the small stream flowing through the middle of the cave surrounded on both side with a glowing moss with the occasional fungus poking through. Small insects floated through the air each a pure white having adapted to living in the darkness of a cave. When she looked up she saw beautiful yellow flowers raining down glowing spores. The entire thing was breathtaking and when she saw the giant flower at the back of the cave nestled between a set of stairs leading to s series of doors, she felt her jaw drop. The flower was absolutely gorgeous the petals had purple backs and were pink on the inside and in the center was a beautiful young woman made from a strange smooth plant material. She wore a dress made of leaves and had thin vines for hair, her eyes were closed, and arms crossed over her chest with her head lifted high as if searching for the sun. Hermione was entranced by the woman and felt a small breeze push her into the room causing her to stumble into the underground garden. Hermione's footsteps squelched upon the moss as she caught herself mid fall, she righted herself quickly and began the carful journey across wet moss cover stone towards the river. When she reached it she realized that wading through the water would soak both her shoes and socks therefore she simply removed them. When Hermione's bare feet touched the rocks, she suddenly felt different, lighter and freer that ever before as if the earth had taken all her burden. She could also feel a deep vibration run through the stone and dirt it pulsed consistently. Hermione felt as if she could fell the entire earth breathing beneath her and it was incredibly comforting to Hermione as her stress melted with the beat of the earth. She stepped forward into the river expecting it to be freezing but to her delight it was slightly cool, Hermione sighed she wanted to submerge herself in the cool water and just let the world float away. It was a voice that pulled her out of her trance like state.

"Greetings, Child of Morgan." Spoke the voice

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she found the eyes of the plant woman. Her eyes were a light orange and held an odd kindness that Hermione couldn't quite place.

"Hello…?" inquired Hermione

"You are the lost heir of Morgan and you have awoken me." Replied the plant woman

"Okay and you are…? Asked Hermione cautiously

"The name I was given is Illylia." Replied Illylia

"And what are you exactly?" asked Hermione

"I am a child of Morgan the youngest of ten." Replied Illylia

"Why are you here?" asked Hermione as she began to relax again.

"I was placed here to wait for you, heir of Morgan." Replied Illylia

"Morgan made you but how? You look like a human crossed with a plant." Asked Hermione

"We are chimeras made from different magical creatures I, myself am made from a dryad, fairy, and magical beetle. We also carry the blood of Morgan within us." Replied Illylia

"That means you are guarding something it the only reason you would be here." Stated Hermione

"Correct, Morgan wanted to help you in any way she could, therefore she left several items in the rooms behind me for you to use. In fact, you're even looking at the first one." Replied Illylia with a smile on her face

"Wait you mean that YOU are one of my gifts from Morgan?!" exclaimed Hermione

"Yes. My purpose is to assist you in any way possible as such before I send you to get the last one, Give me your spellcasting hand please." Said Illylia as she held out a ring

Hermione stretched out her right hand and Illylia placed a black-sliver ring on her middle finger. The main part of the ring was black with a silver M made of sliver and shaped like fangs or claws. The ring began to glow before shrinking to fit her finger and Hermione felt it pulse with wild magic.

"With that ring all magical creatures must recognize you as Morgan's heir, however, do not think this give you authority over them, you are still too young and have much to learn about the world of magical creatures." Warned Illylia

"You might be surprised about how much I know about what is to come however, you are right about learning about the workings of magical creature hierarchy, but I'll do my best." Replied Hermione

"Good. If you ever need to contact me place you right hand upon earth and whisper my name and I will answer. Now go Morgan's final gift waits for you use the door above me and please be careful." Informed Illylia

"Thank you Illylia. I'll take your words to heart." Replied Hermione as she turned to walk up the stairs and opened the door.

Hermione found herself standing in a stone-grey room with blue light hanging down from the ceiling. The room was barren except for a simple stone pedestal holding what could only be a wand. Hermione moved to get a better look and the door snapped shut behind her causing her to jump slightly. Hermione took a deep breath to calm her self before moving towards the wand and found that as she did so the lights above her changed from blue to purple. The lights also began to center on the pedestal the closer Hermione go to it. Hermione was almost at the pedestal when an image appeared in front of her. It was the head of a woman in her late thirties or early forties and she was beautiful though it was hard to tell due to the quality of the light. She had sharp features with high cheek bones, her eyes and hair were both a dark color though Hermione couldn't tell what color they were. It was when a voice that sounded distorted yet feminine did Hermione realize what she was looking at, a magical recording or Morgan Le Fay.

"Greetings my young heir, Hermione and while I know you must have many questions this is not the time for that. With your appearance in the world a new war begins, Merlin was always to lax in his preparation and I've had to pick up his slack. Regardless I will save the details for later and for now I will tell you about the wand sitting in front of you. I made it myself took over a century I grew the elderberry tree from a seed. I then traveled the world to find the best wand cores I could, and I found three. The first is a unicorn hair from the matriarch in France, the second a phoenix feather from an old friend in America, and third a dragon heartstring from an ancient beast that dwelled deep in the Himalayan mountains. I took the wood from the trunk of the tree ensuring no one else could use the wood to make another wand. I carved the wood slowly using no magic keeping the wand untainted by other magic. When I finally finished it I placed it here never having used it. The wand is yours now use it well and be careful its untested." The voice faded as did the image leaving behind an oppressive silence.

Hermione stared at the wand on the pedestal wonder if it was a good idea to take it. The wand was an off-white color similar to porcelain the wand had designs from top to bottom. From the tip of the want to the top of the handle vines wove their way down and the handle had a root system carved out of the wood making for a strong grip. Hermione was both curious and cautious if Morgan had really made this wand the way she said she did it should be the most powerful wand in existence even stronger than the elder wand Dumbledore possessed. The idea of having such a powerful tool at her disposal was tempting but Hermione knew the risks that might come with a temperamental wand. However, Hermione knew that she would need the wand eventually after all she had a war to fight and having a weapon like this at her disposal would be advantageous. Hermione made up her mind she would take and use the wand and so she picked up the wand and braced for the worst.

…

…

…

Hermione felt nothing the wand was unresponsive or dead or never worked in the first place. She waved the wand around hoping to get some reaction out of the wand. Once again nothing Hermione frowned and wondered if a spell might awaken the wand. She waved the wand and called out "Lumos" and while nothing happened Hermione could feel a spark of life within the wand. Hermione tried casting the spell again this time the tip of the wand lit up and she could feel the wand pulse with magic. Hermione continued to cast until the wand could produce a strong light and magic flowed freely through the wand again. However, the wand was clearly still not at the level it should be and made a mental note to continue practicing with the wand and hope that it would continue to improve. Hermione rolled up her sleeve and placed the wand into the wrist wand holder Merlin had given her. Hermione turned and left the room returning to Illylia

"I'm back Illylia and I found Morgan's final gift." Spoke Hermione

"Ah Hermione. It seems you were able to overcome any challenges Morgan left for you." Replied Illylia

"Not really it seems she only left me a message and a wand." Replied Hermione

"A message and wand you say?" pondered Illylia before her eyes snapped open "Wait… She gave you the wand now?! But it still too early and you're too young?! That wand will overwhelm you." Exclaimed Illylia

"I doubt it the wand was dead when I found it and I had to cast a few spells for it to even act as a normal wand but, at the same time I can feel its staggering potential it just needs time to awaken, much like myself it seem." Explained Hermione

"I see…" replied Illylia

"It seems that my fate and the fate of this wand are bound and so we must grow together." Hermione said

"Indeed… I suppose it is time for you to leave. Return the way you came when you come to the wall place your ring hand upon it and the way shall open. Good luck Hermione." Illylia said

"Thanks, Illylia. I'll be sure to check up on you from time to time." Replied Hermione as she turned and crossed the stream and into the tunnel she had emerged from. Upon reaching the end she placed her right hand on the dirt wall, which shifted forming an archway out. Hermione could see the two goblins waiting for her and smile crept up on her face. Hermione knew the task before her was insurmountable on her own she would need friends and allies and she knew that these two goblins were the beginning of a movement that would shake the world.

* * *

Note: Merlin died at age 1009 and Morgan died at age 1578. Morgan died roughly 10,000 years before this story takes place. Both Merlin and Morgan were born in the same year and Morgan outlived Merlin.

I won't apologize for how long it took me to get this out. I've had writers block and far too many damned distractions in my life. It should also go without saying but all errors are mine. However, I refuse to let this story die before I'm done with it. All that being said, time for reviews responses!

BluTiger13: I'm glad you like the story so far. This Chapter is a bit later than I would have liked but I hope you will still enjoy it.

Kaoru Takeda: Indeed, but it's not just Merlin but Morgan too both halves will play an important role in her future development as a character in this story.

omaribacache316: I will do my best. Thanks for the encouragement 😊

kpop1392as: I like Amy too and intend to have a lot of fun with her in future chapters. One of the kings already knows of her and the other will upon his return both will have the same goal of trying to turn her and if that should fail well… it won't be pretty.

xefan: Trust me when I say the bad-assery has only just begun and will get better.

Serenity: I'm glad you like it. As for the goblins let's just say I'll be bringing in a whole lot more of them later in the story.

DschingisKhan: Thank you again your review was invaluable and has help me grow as a writer. You may consider this chapter as a dedication to you.

ZoELuTaR: Glad you like. Here's the new chapter.

PeaPrince: She is not a dragon, however through her connection with Viskara she can use his draconic magic though this magic will generally drain her much faster than human maigc.


	7. Chapter 6

The Crystal Council

Chapter 6

The First Steps

When Hermione had returned from Morgan's vault, she found the two goblins Hylboirm and Klobtes in a daze and both completely ignored her until she waved her hand in front of them. Before either could speak Hermione motioned towards the elevator and the three moved towards it and began heading to the surface.

Hermione broke the silence first "As both of you know I am the true heir of Merlin and Morgan and with the prophecy I currently have nothing but enemies in this world. Therefore, I would like to request both of your help with several things."

"Anything you ask my lady." Both goblins replied at the same time

Hermione let out a soft sigh before continuing "Hylboirm I need you to keep my true identity hidden from the Ministry and any other witches or wizards trying to find out who I am. Klobtes please transfer the money my parents left me into a special account that we can use as a war chest. I would also like you two to begin spread the word of Morgan's heir's return among the other magical creatures and of the coming war."

Both goblins gave a short quiet nod and the rest of the elevator ride was quiet with Hermione deep in her thoughts despite the growing exhaustion of dealing with two of the most powerful people in history. As the three reached the office once more Hylboirm returned to his desk and immediately began working again. Klobtes lead her back out the door and through the maze that was Gringotts Bank. Upon entering the main hall of Gringotts and with absolutely no warning Hermione found herself in the arms of a very concerned Ms. Leighton,

"Oh Hermione, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Did the goblins take care of you?" Ms. Leighton was hugging Hermione and fretting over unseen injuries. Hermione had frozen in place far too aware of how tight she was being hugged the exhaustion of her time in the vaults along with the emotion of loving human contact, she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Hermione hugged back and shut her eyes tight holding back the tears she so wished to cry and whispered, "I'm okay Ms. Leighton I'm okay."

After a few minutes the two separated Hermione still confused why Ms. Leighton had acted as she had and asked "Why are you so worried? I was completely safe. What happened to make you so worried?"

"What do you mean? Did you not feel the earthquake?" asked Ms. Leighton

"Earthquake? What earthquake?" asked Hermione as she looked around and realized there was more dust on everything in the room including most of the goblins and she could see cracks along the walls though they were rather small. Klobtes was the next to speak "Ms. Leighton perhaps it would be best to let Ms. Granger get some fresh air while we finish up the paperwork."

Ms. Leighton looked unsure whether to let Hermione out of her sight so soon but one surprisingly effective set of puppy dog eyes from Hermione and she relented saying "Alright, but don't leave the stairs the area is still too unstable and if you get hurt…" she let the unspoken threat hang in the air before turning and following Klobtes to one of the desks.

Hermione now freed from the loving death grip she had been in smiled at Klobtes and moved towards the doors. Upon stepping out onto the step Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, glad to be out of underground cave and into open air. It was when she exhaled and opened her eyes that she froze unable to comprehend what was in front of her.

Diagon alley could not have been hit by an earthquake. The entire street no longer existed, stores on both sides gone entirely or rubble. She could see people both dead and injured covering the remains of the street and several people impaled with large earthen spires that had come up through the street. She could hear and see medical witches and wizards flying around on brooms looking for survivors and the ministry had also showed up with aurors everywhere assisting where they could. Hermione could feel the tears start to run down her face at the horror in front of her when suddenly an intense overwhelming fear took hold of her. Her vision began to swim, and she could feel her heart rate increase and despite her attempt to calm down her breathing was becoming faster and faster. Hermione closed her eyes trying to focus but when she opened them, she found herself standing on a hill overlooking a village. She remembered this place though the name escaped her, it was a small wizarding village on Germany's northern coast. Ginny and herself had arrived here after fleeing Britain whereas Luna and Neville had ended up in France. This was a memory a very unhappy one at that. Hermione looked back at the town she could see Ginny and herself leaving to the south followed by a trail of spells as it turned out the town were supporters of Voldemort and his death eaters. It would be the arrival of the figures near the coast and far side of town, they simply stood on the edge of the town before the one in the center took out his wand and placed the tip on the ground, light erupted from the wand and spread into the ground. The three individuals were Voldemort, Bellatrix, and a death eater wearing a silver mask and red hair. The light traveled through the village before dissipating then after a few seconds the ground erupted with light and the earth shattered. Shard of earth spearing everything from the buildings to the people sparing no one and causing a fire and Hermione found herself back in her old body running for her life after having been separated from Ginny. Hermione turned to see something that would scar her forever, People impaled by the earth and blood everywhere highlighted by the fire and the mad cackle of Bellatrix. Hermione tried to move to do anything but she couldn't and her fear kept mounting as she stared at the scene before her until it peaked when three figures appeared in the flame and the sheer desire to escape caused tears to begin flowing freely and she closed her eyes tight. The sensations only stopped when something wrapped itself around her causing Hermione to let out and ear-splitting screech and began to struggle. Eventually a voce began to break through the fog clouding her mind and she could hear more voices joining the first slowly drawing her back to the present. When Hermione opened her eyes, she could see Ms. Leighton with three other people she didn't recognize, and unable to properly communicate and exhausted from the day's events passed out.

Hermione woke slowly and stretched her aching muscles and winced in pain not to mention the headache she was sporting. When she finally looked around, she realized that she was in some kind of makeshift infirmary in what looked like The Leaky Cauldron with an extension charm. Hermione turned her head to see a large number of other people laying on cots just like she was and through the chaos she could make out several faces. She could make out Ollivander's face covered in small cuts and just next to him was Madam Malkin with a head bandage and arms wrapped much the same way. Hermione attempted to sit up only to fall back on her cot with a load moan of pain and the creak of the cot alerting a nearby nurse and Ms. Leighton both of whom were at her side a second later. The nurse cast a quick spell before rushing off to some other area of the infirmary while Ms. Leighton asking undecipherable questions at breakneck speed. Hermione could only lay there her body felt like stone and her brain was barely able to function. Hermione's senses slowly began to return her vision sharped, her hearing cleared, and her ability to feel was growing as well though she wished it wasn't, she could feel the bruises forming. However, it was her hearing that started to cause a problem as it only got better and better to the point where normal conversation sounded like a shouting match. This caused Hermione to place her hands over her ears to muffle as much noise as possible. Her vision was also improving at a rapid rate and everything was becoming crystal clear. The nurse had returned with a doctor who took immediate notice of Hermione's state and whispered something to the nurse who then walked over to Ms. Leighton and whispered to her causing her to stand look between to the doctor and then the nurse before following the nurse to a different area. The Doctor then took out his wand and cast a spell which distorted the area around the two of them. He also placed the wand to his throat, and it glowed slightly and then he put his wand back into his pocket. The doctor then placed his hand over his ears and pulled them away indicating that Hermione should do the same. Hermione slowly removed her hands from her head and gave a sigh of relief when the noise was now much more tolerable.

The Doctor gave a light chuckle "Greeting Ms. Granger, I am Dr. Gavin and while I'm sure you have many questions, I would like to preform a few tests to make sure there are no lasting effects from your episode."

Hermione gave a small nod and the doctor began his work an after a few minutes and a of battery tests the doctor called for a seat and glass of water.

"Here I imagine you're pretty thirsty, drink this and then we can talk." Said the doctor as he handed over the glass.

Hermione consumed the water without hesitation and let out a sigh of contentment before she turned to the doctor and asked "What happened? The last thing I remember is exiting Gringotts and seeing all those people…"

"Whoa! Try not to think back on that just yet." Interjected the doctor "From what we could figure out from Ms. Leighton it would appear that you have some memories from your time as a baby that are locked away in your subconscious and what you saw triggered those memories causing you to go into a state of shock." The doctor took a deep breath and continued "My colleges and I have come to the conclusion that you have some form of PTSD." He finished.

Hermione soaked up this information with a sense of dread because it meant her nightmares would continue haunt her for the foreseen future she looked to the doctor "Is there any way to prevent this from happening again?" she asked quietly

The doctor shook his head "I'm afraid not, this is something you are going to have to live with for the rest of your life. I'm sorry. However, I won't allow you to suffer more than you have too. The nurse is giving your guardian a supply of dreamless sleep potions which should last you until you go to Hogwarts." The doctor finished.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief at least for a time there would be no nightmares. Hermione saw Ms. Leighton and the nurse returning with a bag full of potion slung over Ms. Leighton shoulder. The Doctor had also noticed the return of the two women and took out his wand saying "I'm going to shrink the muffling spell I cast over us to cover only your head it should last until tomorrow and by then your hearing will have returned to normal though your vision might be a little distorted but, it should keep you sane. The doctor waved his wand and the bubble shrunk to fit around Hermione's head causing her vision to swim once more. Hermione sat up on the cot closing her eyes and letting her heart redistribute her blood properly. She could hear the doctor talking to Ms. Leighton but didn't care enough to listen. Upon opening her eyes Hermione found Ms. Leighton giving her a small sad smile before asking "Ready to go home Hermione?"

Hermione gave a small nod before getting to her feet and only then realia zed that both the book and money pouch given to her by Merlin were missing. Hermione began to panic as she searched her pockets and under the cot for her things when Ms. Leighton placed her hand on her shoulder and pointed towards the entrance of the pub where a table was set up and a Ministry official sat waiting.  
"Don't worry Hermione, they have you stuff waiting for you over there." Ms. Leighton spoke softly

Hermione, without a word, began moving towards the official quickly followed Ms. Leighton. The two reached the official in record time and before the official could even greet the duo Hermione had already demanded "I need my book back now." As she stared down the Ministry official.

"Hermione! Watch your manners young lady." Scolded Ms. Leighton

Before Hermione could respond something clicked in her head and she meekly said, "Sorry Ms. Leighton."

Ms. Leighton nodded "That's better. I'm sorry for her behavior sir, she has had a very hard day and it seems it has made her rather grumpy."

Hermione found that she no longer had control of her body and could only watch as the Ministry official responded to Ms. Leighton.

"That's quite alright miss. It's understandable. Now about his book did you store it under your name or hers?" asked the official

"Mine" replied Ms. Leighton

"Right, give me a minute." Asked the official as he stood and turned to a series of boxes behind him. A few moments later he returned hold both the book and pouch giving both directly to Hermione who took them with a small smile on her face and a quiet "Thank you."

The official smiled "You're welcome, I assume you two are about to head back home?" he asked

"We were just about to leave. I hope that won't be a problem." Said Ms. Leighton

"Not at all, however you will need an escort due to the nature of this disaster we want to make certain everyone who can get home get home safely." Said the official

"Is that really necessary?" asked Ms. Leighton

"I'm afraid so. Due to unknown nature of this incident it is in the best interest of the Ministry to ensure that everyone gets home safely." replied the official

"I see, so who will our escort be? asked Ms. Leighton

"Hmm… I'm going to send one of our older aurors with you today. Are you familiar with Mad-Eye Moody?" said the official

Both Ms. Leighton's and Hermione's eyes widened.

"A-are you sure, I mean he's one of the heroes who fought against he who must not be named in the first war. Should he really be escorting people back to their homes?" asked Ms. Leighton

"Ha!" a gruff voice from behind the two laughed "I'm no hero, a warrior maybe but not a hero."

Hermione turned to see the one and only Mad-Eye Moody.

"Regardless right now I'm simply an auror who has a job to do. Where are we going?" asked Moody

"London's magical orphanage a few blocks from here should be an easy trip." Replied the official.

"Last time someone told me that I lost my eye." Responded Moody

The silence was deafening until the official cleared his throat "Right… well you can leave whenever you're ready. Goodbye and take care." As he returned to the paperwork at his desk.

Moody turn to the two women "No point in waiting around. Let's get the two of you home."

Moody began walk towards the door with both Hermione and Ms. Leighton hot on his heels. The three quickly moved down the street and Hermione was beginning to regain control of her body. However, before she could retake full control her right hand shot out to grab Ms. Leighton's. This caused Ms. Leighton to look down and give Hermione a soft smile and a soft squeeze of the hand. Hermione returned the smile with one of her own as she regained full control of her body. The rest of the trip continue in silence with Mad-Eye Moody watching everything and everyone they passed ever vigilant for danger. Eventually the three arrived at the orphanage's gate and Moody turned and said "We're here. I'll see you inside but then I'm returning to the Cauldron. Oh and Ms. Leighton if you could visit me at the Auror Office tomorrow morning that would be most helpful."

"Of course, Auror Moody. Come Hermione I think it time we got you a shower and into bed." Replied Ms. Leighton pulling Hermione towards the front door with no resistance from her charge.

However before they could reach the door it burst open and Amy appeared in the doorway and upon see Hermione attempted to rush her only to fall short when Amy missed her footing on the steps and ended up doing a face plant into the grass nearby. However. She was back on her feet seconds later and was hugging Hermione soon after. Amy was crying and blabbering incoherently but clearly very happy to see her best friend alive. Hermione returned the hug with tears pricking at her eyes. Soon they were joined by Ms. Leighton holding them both in her arms as the two girls slowly recovered from their emotional high. Eventually the girls calmed down and Ms. Leighton was able to get them inside get them into a shower before giving Hermione one of her potions and getting both girls into bed. Ms. Leighton was exhausted, but she had one more stop before she could fall into her own bed, the Madam's Office. Standing outside the office door she knocked

"Enter" came the response from within. Ms. Leighton took a deep breath and opened the door. The office was sparse, bookshelves lined both walls filled to the brim with books. A large wooden desk with neatly stacked papers on each corner of the desk. Behind the desk was the Madam sitting in a large high-back chair made of wood and leather. The Madam herself was tall for a woman standing at just over six feet tall and average in weight, her hair was jet black and held in a thigh bun, her eyes an icy blue followed line after line on a piece of paper she held in her hands. The Madam had a penchant for the color black and usually wore long black conservative dresses with robes and little else. While the Madam usually had a stoic unreadable expression but now, she was clearly concerned about whatever she was reading, without looking up she spoke "It seem you had quite the interesting day Ms. Leighton."

"Yes, Madam." Replied Ms. Leighton

"Tell me what happened." Ordered Madam

Ms. Leighton gave a small before retelling the events of the day while the Madam listened carefully. When Ms. Leighton had finished the Madam sat quietly thinking before she spoke "Thank you Ms. Leighton. I'll have to talk to young Ms. Granger tomorrow and see what we can do about her school supplies, maybe some of the older students will be able to help. For now, get some rest you've more than earned it."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll see you in the morning" replied Ms. Leighton

The Madam waited until Ms. Leighton had left the room before looking down at the letter she had been reading earlier.

* * *

 _Dear Madam Tarisa_

 _I know your name Madam and you know what that means. Allow me to explain what is happening, I am Hermione Granger from roughly four years in your future. I am the heir of Merlin and Morgan le Fay and there is a prophecy about me involving both Dumbledore and Voldemort. This letter as well as the other letter and a bag are items I left behind with the goblins after I traveled to the past. The second letter and bag are for the past me they contain the items I will need for my first year at Hogwarts. I ask that you trust me and revel nothing about this to past me or anyone else and know that in time I will trust you too. I will ask only one more thing from you, please teach me everything you know. I will need it._

 _Love Hermione_

* * *

Tarisa rubbed her forehead already feeling the headache developing from the sheer impossibility of what she was reading but when she looked down, seeing both the bag and letter for Hermione, it was just too much. Tarisa stood up from her desk and exited the room locking the door with the strongest locking spell she knew before heading to bed.

The morning came too quickly for both Tarisa and Hermione with the latter waking due to the sun shining through her window. Hermione turned away from the light hoping she would be able to once again fall into the world of unconscious bliss. It was not to be, for a few moments later someone knocked on her door and the muffled voice of Ms. Leighton asked, "Are you awake Hermione?"

"No!" came the muffled response. The door opened regardless, and Ms. Leighton entered the room behind her floated a plate of food.

"Hermione, I know you've had a hard day yesterday, but you need to get up. Its almost nine and the Madam wants to see you as soon as possible. "informed Ms. Leighton as she placed the food on the bedside table.

"Ugh, fine" replied Hermione as she extracted herself from the sheets drawing a giggle from Ms. Leighton

"Right then, I'll leave you to it then." Replied Ms. Leighton "I'll see you again this evening." She finished leaving the room

Hermione sat up and quickly ate her breakfast before getting dressed and heading to the Madam's office. Upon arriving she knocked and entered find the Madam sitting at her desk writing something.

"Good morning Hermione. Please have a seat I'll be finished in just a moment." Said the Madam

Hermione taking her cue sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and waited, two minutes later the Madam put down her quill and looked up.

"Hermione, you've had a rough few weeks, how are you feeling?' asked the Madam

"Honestly, I'm just really tired the last few weeks have been trying…" replied Hermione as she sank deeper into her chair.

"Indeed. Now you need school supplies and with recent events, shopping is out of the picture. My plan involved asking around the orphanage for secondhand items. However, it would seem that you have quite the powerful benefactor. These are yours I believe." Said the Madam as she pulled the letter and bag from behind her desk.

Hermione recognized the bag; it was her own from the past, but the letter was the mot concerning to her. It was a simple envelope with her name written on it. She swiftly opened the letter and began to read…

* * *

 _Hello Hermione,_

 _You know who I am, and I know your life has been hectic recently. It will get worse, but your allies will grow. I can only give advice on who to trust and hope you take my words to heart. First trust the Madam she is a master of Legilimency and Occlumency. Ask and she will teach. Second trust Amy, she will be a valuable friend and powerful ally and when her eyes glow never lie to her. Third trust Neville, help him grow and his strength will be yours when you need it. Fourth trust Professor Sherry Valler, she is the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts and is incredibly intelligent and is very hands on when it comes to teaching. Do not trust the other teachers not Hagrid or McGonagall. You won't meet the first two knights until just before your second years starts. Begin preparing them for war._

 _Watch your back,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

Hermione was stunned this was a letter from her future self, a warning and helping hand from the future. Hermione shook her head and grabbed the bag and opened it. The bag clearly had a magical extension charm placed on it and a very special type of extension charm at that Hermione in her old world had developed a special type of magical extension while on the run. The bag she currently held had her special type of extension charm on it. The charm divided the space inside the bag into different sections each holding different books and items she would need for her first-year classes at Hogwarts. Hermione also found a wand in one of the sections, her own wand from before she lost it to Bellatrix in her old world. Hermione pulled the wand out of the bag and gave it a test wave. The wand let out a single golden butterfly that floated over to the Madam and landed on her shoulder. Hermione smiled and felt tears sting her eyes the sheer joy of having her old wand back was beyond description. The Madam waited a few moments before giving a light cough.

"Hermione how are you feeling now?" asked the Madam

"Better, much better." Replied Hermione

"That's wonderful now if you don't have any other questions, I would ask that you leave, I am a very busy woman after all." Said the Madam

"Actually, I do have one question. What did you get a mastery in?" asked Hermione

The Madam stiffened slightly "Why do you ask Ms. Granger?" she replied quickly

"Partially out of curiosity and partially because I think you can help me." said Hermione

"Very well but on one condition for every lesson I give you, you share information with me." replied the Madam

Hermione closed her eyes while she thought before replying "Very well, what is your first question?" asked Hermione

"Who are you?" asked the Madam

Hermione let out a quiet sigh before responding "I am Hermione Granger just not your Hermione. I come from a different world with a different timeline. I have seen things you would not believe could happen."

"I see… that is interesting, and I suppose I'll find out whether that claim is true soon enough. How much do you know about Occlumency?" asked the Madam

"I know a little from my time in the other world. I know enough to set up a barrier in my mind." Replied Hermione

"Then please do so. The stronger your barrier the better I can assess your skill level." Said the Madam

Hermione closed her eyes and erected her metal barriers and gave a small nod to indicate she was ready. After a few seconds Hermione could feel the Madam probing her metal walls gently at first then stronger and stronger until it suddenly stopped. Then a she felt the massive strike at the back of her head breaking through her defenses. The Madam was surprised, Hermione was too young to have such mental defenses and yet she did. However, it was still far too easy for the Madam to break though Hermione's walls and the memoires, no girl Hermione's age should have them. Memoires of three people two women and a man fighting for their lives in London's alley ways, a woman dressed in black laughing as she carved something into Hermione's flesh, Hogwarts in ruins charred black. Then a memory of gold pillars and endless hallways and a cackling laugh echoing but, before she could get a good feel on what was happening the Madam was pushed from Hermione's mind with such force that she fell back against her desk for support. The Madam righted herself and tried once more to enter Hermione's mind only to find it protected by an impregnatable barrier. Hermione was still reeling from the mental assault and feeling slightly drained from the entire experience and simply sink into her chair. The Madam was far worse off, after the second attempt on Hermione's mind, her own mind had been assaulted by a powerful force that had nearly crippled her and she was now on the floor. Hermione was the first to recover finally shaking off the attack into her mind and repressing the dark memories that had arisen. The Madam still dazed looked up at Hermione only to see her covered in glimmering translucent scale like armor. The Madam closed her eyes and shook her head and looked at a now completely normal looking Hermione. The Madam began to stand using the desk for support and with the help of Hermione was able to get back into her chair. The two sat in silence for several minutes until the Madam broke the silence.

"Hermione can you explain to me what happened when I invaded your mind?" asked The Madam

Hermione let out a sigh before responding "I set up my mental barriers which you then probed and managed to break through, then the memories began flooding back and then nothing until I saw you on the floor."

"Interesting I was forced out of your mind and when I entered a second time something in your mind struck back and almost destroyed my mind. I don't know what it was, but it felt like a wall of stone, and just after I could have sworn, I saw something around you. Never mind that for now, my curiosity can wait your training cannot therefore starting tomorrow and until you leave for Hogwarts you will train with me every morning until you can properly resist a mental intrusion." Said the Madam.

Hermione was taken aback as in her combined memory never had the Madam offered to help anyone to this level and Hermione could only respond with a small nod.

"Right then I will see you tomorrow morning Hermione, don't be late." Said the Madam

"Yes Madam." Hermione replied as she got up and moved to the door and exited the room as if on autopilot. She remained in a dazed state until she found herself sitting on her bed at which point both women thought the exact same thing.

"That was one hell of an experience."

* * *

Okay, next chapter done in time for the holidays. I must apologize for the lateness of this chapter as the place I work, Fedex Ground demands more hours during the holiday season and I also feel as if this chapter is a little underwhelming but I will let my readers be the judges of that, Thank you all for your patience. Now onto the few reviews from last time.

Renu: I hope I have lost your attention during my long absence. I have most of the story in my head I just have to get it onto the computer. I'll also say just that Hermione has more to worry about than the threat of just Dumbledore and Voldemort.

sanekittens: You as a lot of questions and bring up some good points that I clearly failed to convey properly. To clarify, The wand is powerful but having been unused for a few thousand years means it needs reform its stagnant magic into something more usable. On the PTSD issue it will happen when the three meet and the awesomeness will outweigh the sadness, I promise but part of why I write is to bring forth as many emotions as possible so be prepared to feel. Hermione has just begun her journey in this world and had a very rough chaotic start with little rest between unbalancing events by the time she gets to Hogwarts you'll begin to see more of the adultness in her. Her memoires of her childhood in her time are gone for good replaced by the younger Hermione's memories and as for contacting Viskara at this point she is unable to contact him, but he can contact her and simply hasn't done so yet. Hope that helps clarify and thanks for the review.

BluTiger13: I'm glad to respond to my readers it helps keep me grounded in a way I haven't been before and thanks for understand that creative projects take time. Know I won't stop working on this story even if I only have one individual reading.

kpop1392as: Hermione will be to different situations differently in some cases holding back and in others letting her power free. I am still working on how I'm going to deal with the house elves at the moment so I cant really give you a clear answer just yet.

MaskedMistressJade: Maybe not soon but finally an update.


End file.
